Fanfiction May Cry: A Game of Lies
by Ranger24
Summary: Three gangs, two candidates, an insidious cult, and a city on the edge. Everything hangs on the shoulders of one man. But can he bear the burden? Read and Review. Violence, language, gore, suggestive themes, partial nudity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The messenger

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Ranger24 Studios Present**

It was a quiet night, the moon hidden behind the clouds. This part of town had seen a sad depression for a few years; economic down turn, a bad fire in a large apartment building, rising poverty, and gang activity. It was the sort of place where the high life of the city seemed as distant as the moon.

It was also not the sort of place to be taking a short cut home through at night as one unfortunate soul had discovered.

The young woman, not much older than her mid twenties, ran into a side alley desperate to escape her pursuers. She had short auburn hair, an average build, and was dressed in a simple dress. She could still hear the footsteps behind her of her pursuers. Judging from the sounds they were getting closer rather than further away. She scrambled over a chain link fence and kept running.

**The sequel to a previous hit Fanfiction May Cry**

She rounded another bend only to curse violently. She was looking at a dead end.

There was a crash from behind her as her pursuers broke through the chain linked fence. She searched in vain for some way out but she could not even reach the fire escapes from the buildings beside her and the one door was bolted shut.

"You can't hide from me," one of her pursuers said in a deep boom of a voice. They had slowed his pursuit to a walk judging from their foot steps. "I smell your fear."

She backed up against the wall as he rounded the corner. They massive bull like creature, a vicious minotaur from the undercity. Most were naked save for what liked a human hides that they wore like loin cloths about their waists. They held improvised weapons in their hands ranging from meat cleavers and chains to hammers and lead pipes. The leader, a large black furred one grinned at her his eyes glowing red and hungry.

**After a great deal of wait.**

"We're going to have a little fun with you girl," he said motioning his fellows to close off the escape routes with their bulk. "What do you say to going for a little ride before we have you for dinner later?"

His fellows laughed, deep howling laughs.

"Do you guys have any class?" A male voice said from behind them.

The Minotaurs turned about to see a tall figure dressed in a dark green hooded cloak standing behind them. The Minotaur leader glared at the newcomer.

"What's it you?" He demanded with a huff. His fellows bellowed in agreement and dug their hoofed feet into the asphalt. "This is none of your business so leave!"

"Looks to me like the lady doesn't want to go with you," the cloaked man replied. "I suggest you leave her alone."

The lead Minotaur huffed in anger.

"And I suggest that you lie down and die!" He roared charging forward with his cleaver raised.

A silver plated pistol emerged from the cloak and was quickly aimed directly at the leaders head.

"I tried to warn you," the man said with a small sigh. Then he pulled the trigger and the minotaurs head burst open in a shower of gore.

**We proudly present!**

The minotaurs charged in bellowing war cries and waving their weapons. A second gold barreled pistol emerged from the cloak and the man fired both in unison striking down another pair of minotaurs. They closed on him however slashing at him with their weapons. To their surprise he jumped into the air, kicked off the alley wall behind him, then bounced off the the head of another minotaur into the air. He fired his pistols, flipping over them gracefully cutting down three more.

He landed in a crouch as the minotaurs turned to rush him again. The pistols were withdrawn into his cloak and as he rose he drew out a longsword with a black hilt. In a single blow he cut one of his opponents clean in half the parried an attack from another. He kicked his attacker in the groin, before cutting down a third, and then removing his injured foes horned head.

One got behind him however and grabbed him its trunk like arms holding him in place with a vice grip. Another of the minotaurs fellows came at him with a fire axe raised. With a violent tug he broke free and with one kicked tripped up the axe wielding minotaur. The axe plunged itself into the shoulder of the one who had tried to hold him who bellowed in agony as it split through muscle and bone. The green cloaked man plunged his sword through the throat of the axe minotaur before quickly dispatching the wounded minotaur with said axe stuck in his shoulder.

The last minotaur realized how screw he was a turned to run. A shot gun blast echoed through the night air and the minotaur fell to the asphalt screaming in agony clutching at the stump of his leg. The green cloaked many now had a sawed off double barreled gold plated shot gun in hand. The minotaur tried to crawl away desperate to escape only for the green cloaked man to plant a booted foot firmly on his back and force him to the ground. He felt the shot gun barrels pressed against the back of his head.

"Sleep tight."

BANG!

**Fanfiction May Cry: Games of Lies**

Ranger waved the still smoking shot gun, Gryffin, in the air trying to get the blood flecks off of it. Satisfied he returned the weapon to its place concealed within his cloak then turned to face the woman.

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that," he said. "Though you probably shouldn't be wandering around the slums at night."

"Not at all," the woman replied in a slightly french sounding accent. "I was actually hoping to find you, Mr. Ranger."

"Really?" He said raising an eyebrow and stepping over the various bodies on the ground. "Why might that be?"

"I have a job for you," she answered.

"You don't say," Ranger replied giving one body a sharp kick to confirm it was actually dead. "Funny way of hiring me. I do have a shop and a phone. You could have just called me."

"This mission required certain discretion be taken," she replied. "Calling you was to risky, I had to meet you in person."

She then motioned to the dead Minotaurs.

"This lot just happened to interrupt me."

"I see," Ranger said with a small nod. "Well if its business then you should come to my shop tomorrow, I'm closed right now."

"This mission is more important than you realize," the woman said in earnest. "The stakes are of national importance."

"Sure they are," Ranger said before turning to leave. "Come to my shop..."

A golden medallion landed at his feet and he paused. It bore the symbol of white sun with a single eye upon it. He turned on his heel to face her.

"My name is Leliana," she said. "I am an agent of the Divine and I require your assistance."

Ranger frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Her holiness

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Mere hours later Ranger was in the back of an expensive looking car with Leliana. A glance out the window showed him a rapidly changing landscape. They were leaving the slums of Fanfiction cities lowtown for the middle class down town and then on the Hightown the land of the rich and powerful.

Leliana had said not said anything to him since they had gotten into the car and to some degree he preferred it that way. After certain escapades keeping as many relationships business only seemed the best course of action for him. Still he could not conduct business without information.

"You said this job was a special request from the Divine?" He checked.

Leliana nodded.

"The Grand Cleric will explain everything when we reach the Cathedral," she said.

"Well answer me one question then if you can," Ranger said.

"Of course," Leliana replied.

Ranger shifted his glance away from the gaudy neon signs to the woman's face.

"You and I both know I'm sure that I don't exactly fit in with most religious types," he said. "So why come to me?"

"You have experience in places were dark things dwell," Leliana replied. "The shadows know your touch and are more than willing to let you in."

"I see," Ranger muttered looking away again.

"Now would you mind answering a question from me?" Leliana asked.

"Shoot."

"You are clearly a skilled warrior and could no doubt apply those skills well in another field," she began. "So why do you still live in the slums?"

"Someone's got to deal with the trash down there," Ranger replied.

He saw campaign signs on street corners and in shop windows. A sigh was all this brought to him.

"Something wrong?" Leliana asked.

"Just musing," he answered. "One bombing and three years of near martial law in this town is all it took to get both major parties to give up here. Now we're finally getting an election and they still give up."

"It's sad," Leliana said in and understanding tone.

"It's funny," Ranger corrected her.

"How?" Leliana asked puzzled.

"Seeing as how everyone hates both major parties now its opened the field up for other ideas," Ranger explained. "People get like that when you let their home become a police state."

"I still fail to see how that's funny," Leliana said dryly.

"Give it some time," Ranger assured her.

Leliana looked out the windows as Ranger's thoughts turned inwards.

It had been years now, years since he had gone on a serious job like this seemed to be. He hadn't gotten rusty, or so he hoped. Things, hadn't gone exactly well with his close relationships namely because of one little pain in his ass.

_'So glad to know you still think of me.'_

_'Shut up you damned ghost_,' Ranger snarled in his head.

_'Hard to shut up when I don't have a mouth.'_

He turned to face Leliana and found his poltergeist sitting in the middle seat. His silver white hair and red eyes were exactly as Ranger remembered him. Shade Blood smirked at him.

_'She's pretty isn't she?' _Shade asked jerking his thumb at Leliana. _ 'Nice figure, pretty face. I just know you'd love to throw her to the ground and hammer her.'_

_'Not my type,' _Ranger replied glaring at him.

_'That's what you always say,' _Shade said. _ 'I know your mind remember? You can't lie to me.'_

_'You're not real,'_ Ranger snarled. _'Not anymore.'_

_'You're really bad at lying to yourself,' _Shade laughed. _'Hilarious isn't it?'_

_'Shut up!'_

"Why are you glaring at me?" Leliana asked.

Ranger blinked and Shade was gone. Leliana was frowning at him, her lips pursed.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "Just some bad memories."

"I see," Leliana replied.

She glanced out the windows again.

"We're almost there," she said.

Ranger looked out the windows again and saw the glimmering lights and fine buildings of Hightown. It was the polar opposite of the slums of the low town, Hightown belonged to the rich and famous. Ranger rarely had business here and thus tended to steer clear of the place. To stuffy and proper for his tastes.

They pulled up to the grand cathedral and the drive put the car in park. Leliana opened the doors and they stepped out onto the street. As if on cue there came a rumble from above and Ranger sighed.

"Just my luck," he muttered pulling on his hood.

A second later the rain began to fall down upon the city. Leliana quickly lead him up the steps to the Cathedral before the steps could become to slippery. She opened the massive doors to the cathedral and they hurried inside. Ranger pulled off his hood and shook the few drops of water that had hit his face.

The Cathedral was a breath taking sight to behold. The high ceilings and massive pillars gave the whole place a grandiose feel. Statues of gold and brass candle fixtures filled the spaces between the pillars. Bright red rugs covered the the marble floors between the rows of pews. At the far end beside the main altar was the eternal flame burning brightly.

"So where to now?" He asked.

"The Grand Cleric's office," Leliana replied. "Follow me."

They walked along the pews to the staircases on either side of the alter. They went up to the second floor were the staff stayed at night and Leliana took him down a side corridor. After going up another floor they at last arrived at door flanked by two guards with pistols at their sides. Leliana then turned to face him.

"I'm afraid you will have to disarm," she said. "We cannot take risks with the Grand Cleric's life."

_'I say just kill the goons and introduce the red head to your dick,' _Shade laughed within Ranger's mind.

Ranger scowled and began to remove his weapons. He set his swords, Rosemont and Ddraig s Caul against the wall, Sol and Luna joined them quickly. His bow, knife, and grenades came next followed by Gryffin. With a squeeze of his toes his boot knives emerged and he pulled them out. Last of all he placed his ammunition, arrows, bullets, and shells on the floor with the rest of his gear.

"We good now?" He asked.

Leliana nodded and knocked on the door three times.

"Enter," an old woman called from within.

Leliana opened the door and motioned Ranger inside. The Grand Cleric's office was fittingly sparse but elegant, it actually almost felt more like a school principals office rather than the office of a religious leader. There were only three chairs, all grouped around the main desk. The one window in the room had red drapes and steel reinforcements, something that did not comfort Ranger. Two book shelves were set against the back wall, stocked full of books and papers. A few elaborate candelabra's provided most of the lighting excluding a single chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

Grand Cleric Elthina, the stewardess of the cities faith sat at her desk looking up at him impassively, as though taking his measure. She was in her late sities with very grey hair and a face lined with a great deal of care and anxiety. Leliana made a small bow.

"Your grace," she greeted. "I brought him as you requested."

"I can see that dear," Elthina replied, her voice creaking a little but still warm. "Thank you."

"Grand Cleric," Ranger greeted.

"Mr. Ranger," she said motioning for him to sit in one of the two chairs in front of her desk. "I am glad that you agreed to come."

_'Old bitch looks like she's on deaths door,' _Shade said sinisterly. '_Maybe I should help her along?'_

_'Be quiet,'_ Ranger thought taking the offered chair.

"You are troubled child?" The Grand Cleric asked.

"It's fine," Ranger replied hopefully not to quickly.

"There is a great darkness within you," Elthina said clearly not buying it. "You have my sympathies child."

_'If she calls us child one more time I'll gut her_,' Shade hissed.

"What drives you to seek my services Grand Cleric?" Ranger asked ignoring Shade as best he could.

The Grand Cleric sighed deeply before speaking.

"You are no doubt aware by now of the turmoil surrounding the up coming election?" She asked.

"Haven't been watching the news much," Ranger admitted. "Can't find a channel that doesn't make me want to hit something."

The Grand Cleric nodded and then set a folder on her desk. She pushed it over to Ranger who picked it up. He perused its grim contents his headache getting a little worse as he did.

"Over a half dozen bombings or attempted bombings in the past three months," Elthina explained. "The targets were police stations, polling stations, and the homes or residences of the candidates. There have been over three dozen deaths to this stream of attacks and they've been getting worse."

"One attempted bombing of the chantry," Ranger noted.

"We're assuming her Grace was the target," Leliana replied.

"Interesting," Ranger said simply. "Now where exactly do I come in? This sounds like something for the police or the Public Security Commission?"

"Normally yes," Elthina admitted. "But circumstances have given us reason to believe otherwise."

"A week ago five undercover officers were found dead at one of the entrances to the Undercity," Leliana replied. "The bodies were mutilated and well..."

Ranger pulled out a picture of the bodies and grimaced. Each corpse had been stripped naked and branded between the eyes with an eight pointed star.

"Chaos," he muttered.

"It is clear that these are no simple anarchists," Elthina replied. "Three days later three Public Security officers, also deep cover in the Undercity were found in a similar manner. "

"They've compromised the Police and the Public Safety Commission," Ranger summarized.

"We are assuming so," Elitha replied grimly.

"Why strike now though?" Ranger asked. "They do this now and the Public Safety Commission will crack down harder?"

"Which will mean there will be more people in the Undercity willing to convert to the worship of the dark gods," Leliana answered.

"Reports from the police and PSC say that most of the people in the Undercity are either joining the cults or the gangs," Elthina replied. "Its nearly full scale war down there and the Cults are now bold enough to strike topside."

"So let me guess," Ranger said. "You want me to infiltrate the Undercity, root out the cults and destroy them?"

"Without starting a war preferably," Leliana added.

"The Chantry is willing to pay any price necessary," Elthina stated. "This city desperately needs a peaceful transition to democratic rule. And you may be our only hope."

Ranger sighed and leaned back in his chair.

_'I say take the money and go_,' Shade replied. _ 'You can do the job if you want. The more killing the better though.'_

"I'll need some cash up front and some time to prepare," Ranger said. "I'll need to wake up my old contacts, gather supplies, and I assume you don't want me using any of the official entrances to the Undercity?"

"You need to be as discrete as possible," Elthia answered. "Do not involve the police or PSC if you can help it."

Ranger nodded.

"All right then," he said leaning forward once again. "You've got yourself a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friends Old and New.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

About a day later Ranger arrived on the doorstep of a dilapidated mansion in Hightown. The windows were boarded up and the garden ill kept. A sign on the door read simply, no trespassers. A pile of newspapers that were weeks old sat on the door set along with a box full of unopened letters. Ranger frowned and ignored these signs.

He opened the door and found that the foyer was in no better condition, dust and with furniture covered in white sheets. Crates were piled about the room ready to be moved.

Then a shot gun blast went off and Ranger dove for cover behind a crate.

"You bastards won't take me alive!" A male voice shouted from the shadows.

"TSS!" Ranger snarled. "It's me for God sake!"

There was a silence.

"Prove it."

"You're an ass," Ranger replied.

The Shadow Syndicate, Ranger's on again off again, liaison emerged from the darkness with an a Winchester in hand. The Vampire looked far worse than when Ranger had last seen him some months ago. His face was lined and gaunt, his eyes usually a bright bloody red were now a dull copper, and he had been neglecting to shave.

"Where the hell have you been?" TSS demanded.

"Out and about," Ranger replied, closing the door behind himself. "You haven't been drinking enough blood lately have you?"

TSS grunted in response, setting his shot gun down against an umbrella stand.

"This isn't a place to talk," he growled. "Follow me."

Ranger followed the vampire from the foyar to an equally run down kitchen. The Cabinet's had cobwebs and some of the doors were off their hinges. TSS cleared off a dirty table and brought them both a pair of chairs to use.

"I take it business has been bad lately?" Ranger asked.

"Bad?" TSS scoffed. "I've had none since you left! With Meredith cracking down hard and the election I've been stuck hiding in here for fear of her busting open my door and dragging me off to the Gallows."

"Which is why you haven't been drinking," Ranger concluded.

TSS nodded grimly. Ranger sighed and drew out his knife.

"Got a glass?" He asked.

The Vampire expression brightened and he quickly hurried to collect a shot glass that thankfully didn't look like it would give Ranger an infection. Ranger cut himself and let his blood drip into the glass while TSS stared at the red liquid with longing.

"I ran out of Transfusion blood almost a month ago," TSS admitted.

"I can tell," Ranger replied. "You look like hammered shit."

When the glass was full Ranger removed his knife and proceeded to clean his wound. TSS eagerly took the glass and downed it in one swallow. The effect was instantaneous. His eyes light up properly and the lines on his face smoothed out to a modestly handsome young man in his twenties.

"So," TSS said his tone now jovial. "What's the occasion?"

"I need information," Ranger replied.

"You got a job?" TSS asked. "Who from?"

"The Chantry," Ranger replied.

TSS raised an eyebrow at this. "Really?"

"The Grand Cleric herself," Ranger continued. "Wants me to go into the Undercity and break up a chaos cult terror ring."

"You do get the tough jobs don't you?" TSS said with a small smile.

Ranger shrugged.

"Everyone needs a hobby."

"So what exactly do you need from me?" TSS asked.

"Information," Ranger replied. "I need the latest information on the Undercity and an entrance to Undercity that isn't being watched by the Police or the PSC."

"You'll probably want your equipment given the once over as well," TSS added.

"Well can you help me?" Ranger asked.

TSS leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin.

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted. "Most of my contacts have probably skipped town and I've been out of the loop for over a month. I'll see what I can do about the entrance though."

"What about the Undercity itself?" Ranger asked.

"Go see the Black Prince," TSS replied. "He has the Pent House suite over at the Crowned Stag Hotel, he can give you the right intel. As for weapons go see Gareth, if he hasn't skipped town already. As for upgrades for the rest of your gear..." He quickly scribbled an address on a note card and handed it to Ranger. "Ask for Rarity, she'll treat you right."

Ranger smiled.

"Thanks for the help."

"Be sure to pick me up some blood while you're out," TSS added. "I really can't leave the house with the PSC still pressing the heat. Keep it coming and I'll see about hooking you up with some better stuff."

"Sounds good," Ranger said rising to his feet. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"As always," TSS replied.

**FMC**

The Crowned Stag Hotel, a five star building with high standards and high class clientele. So naturally Ranger walked in dressed in his usual clothes and tracking mud, much to the dismay of the bellhops one of whom actually fainted. Someone had to try and wake the poor fellow up.

Ranger made it the elevator however quickly hit the top floor button. He suppressed a small smile over the bellhops state.

'_Its moments when you do things like that that make me feel all warm and fuzzy,'_ Shade said appearing beside him.

Ranger glared at him.

"Do you ever shut up?" Ranger demanded.

_'How about I do this_?' Shade suggested with a wolfish grin. He scrunched up his face into the most annoying smile possible. '_Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen!_'

Ranger's fist collided with the fabric of the walls of the elevator with a sharp thunk and a curse. Shade laughed once more inside his head but said no more. Ranger cursed again and nursed his bruised hand.

With a ding the elevator came to a halt. The doors slid open to reveal a luxurious entry way with fine carpets rather tasteful decorations. A security camera with a light machine gun underneath it however made sure he knew that he was entering a secured area. He noted small nozzels hidden in the base board which he guessed were for deploying poison gas if the air tight door was anything to go by. There was a small intercom located next to the door.

With nothing else for it Ranger stepped over to it and pressed it. There was a brief ringing sound before a male voice spoke.

_"Yes?"_

"At the end of the game," Ranger said as clearly as he could. "The King and Pawn go in the same box."

There was a hiss and the door opened. Ranger stepped inside and noted a metal detector, an x-ray machine, several argus bomb sensors, and a large metal table waiting for him. Another camera with a machine gun was trained on him.

_"Please deposit all weapons on the table,_" the male voice said. "_All personal objects such as Cellphones, keys, wallet, shoes, wristwatch, hand bags, food or drink, and other such items in the tray."_

Ranger sighed as he undid his sword belt. Why was it everyone of his contacts was more paranoid than the entire United States Secret Service? He set his weapons down on the table then took of his boots and set them on the conveyor for the Xray machine, first extricating the knives from them and setting them on the table. He put his watch, keys, cell phone, Ipod, and wallet into a tray and then sent them along down the conveyor. He then stepped through the metal detector without a sound. His personal things came through the x-ray clean and he restored them to their proper locations. The second blast door then opened for him.

He walked into what some would easily call paradise. The foyer was modern with comfortable chairs, taste full plant decorations, and ornate white wall paneling all illuminated by a crystal chandelier which hung over his head. Waiting for him was a man a few inches shorter than himself with a strange metallic mask covering much of his face and cyan colored hair.

"Orange," Ranger greeted.

Jeremiah Gottwald aka Orange smirked.

"May I take your cloak sir?" He asked.

Ranger nodded and undid the clasp. Jeremiah took the cloak and folded it neatly before putting it down on a side table. Ranger kicked off his boots before slipping into the comfortable loafers offered to him by the man servant and bodyguard.

"My master awaits you in sitting room," Jeremiah stated. "Shall I get you anything?"

"Water will be fine," Ranger assured him.

He walked into the sitting room which was just as comfortable as the foyer. Ranger had watched to many decorating shows with his mother not to notice how excellent everything was. Bookshelves lined with a variety of tomes lined one wall while a few rather skill fully done still life drawings hung in a triangle another over a polished black buffet table. A fire place crackled in one corner whilst a couple of couches and arm chairs sat in semi circle about a coffee table upon which was a marble chess board with clearly hand carved figures.

_'So this is how the one percent lives,'_ Shade mused within Ranger's mind. _'I almost sympathize with the poor.'_

Ranger ignored the Darkside in his head, focusing instead upon the thin handsome young man sitting on the couch reading the paper, with a cup of tep sitting beside him. He had mid length shiny black hair and violet eyes that combined with his other features likely drove the ladies insane. Pity that he had to live in secret in a penthouse suite.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," Ranger said.

Lelouch looked up and smirked at him.

"Ranger," he said as though he was expected. "A pleasure to see you again. Please have a seat."

Ranger sat down on the couch, trying to impose as little as he could on his host. A moment later Jeremiah returned with a glass of crystal clear water which Ranger accepted with a thanks.

"So what brings you to my humble home?" Lelouch asked.

"Information," Ranger replied.

"I see," Lelouch said setting down his paper. "What about?"

"The Undercity," Ranger replied. "Anything you can give me."

Lelouch glanced over at the paper for a moment.

"Do you read it?" He asked.

Ranger shrugged. "On occasion."

"You should read it more," Lelouch replied. "The Undercity was born out of a mass of old mining tunnels and rail networks that stretched out for miles under the city. Five years ago Mayor Dumar wished to use the network of tunnels to streamline services within the city. Sanitation work, law enforcement, emergency response, maintenance work. The whole thing was a marvel of engineering."

Lelouch turned his gaze to the empty fire place which suddenly burst to life.

"Then the economic collapse came," he said. "The Mayor had to cut funding to the project. The place began to fill up with the homeless, the desperate, and the rest of society's cast offs. It became a massive slum under the city, the Undercity. Then Dumar was assassinated and Meredith assumed control of the city. Under her rule the Undercity began to fill up with those fleeing her oppression; non-humans, mages, religious and ethnic minorities, and of course criminals."

Lelouch leaned back his face now somber.

"The Undercity is carved up between various gang territories but three factions hold the most sway down there," he said. "The Forsaken, under Sylvanas Windrunner, Aria T'loak's organization, and the Franchetti Crime Family lead by Jackie Estcado. They maintain a truce down there to keep the peace and prevent unnecessary deaths. Down there criminals are the law and they control everything."

"Sounds lovely," Ranger replied. "Maybe I should look for a summer home there."

"Clever," Lelouch said snidely. "The Police gave up trying to maintain order down there on a regular basis. They've taken a policy of containment, locking down all the known entrances with security check points. They send heavily armed patrols down there occasionally to make the impression that they still have power down there but its mostly for show."

"What about the Public Safety Commission?" Ranger asked.

Lelouch smirked at this.

"They're not the most popular bunch down there," Lelouch replied. "Meredith has sent armed teams to capture run away apostates, break up smugglers, and arrest her enemies down there. Most gangs have standing shoot on sight orders for members of the PSC."

"So if I'm in trouble I could maybe lead my attackers to PSC patrols or vice versa?" Ranger suggested.

"Perhaps," Lelouch said. "Hopefully the PSC won't shoot you on sight."

"I'll be sure to be on my best behavior then," Ranger said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Meredith seems to believe a major conflict is brewing," Lelouch added. "She's requisition automatic weapons and additional body armor for her agents. I'm not sure if she's expecting a terror attack against the election, an uprising in the Circle, or a rebellion in the Undercity. And then there's the election itself, have you been paying much attention to it?"

"Some," Ranger admitted before taking another drink. "Got a little tired of elections after the last presidential election."

"You should pay more then," Lelouch replied. "Interesting candidates this time around, Garrett Hawke vs Lacus Clyne. Both are advocating improvements in the conditions for those in the Undercity, a decrease in the power of the PSC, and urban renewal programs. The difference is how they intend to go about this. Garrett Hawke intends to improve conditions in the Undercity be creating new job opportunities for the people by reopening some of the old mines that still have valuable minerals, he happens to own the rights to several of those mines a point of criticism. He also plans to improve conditions in the circle with reforms on mage freedoms and increase funding to the police force. Interesting thing about these is that Hawke came out at the last debate openly acknowledging himself as an apostate mage. The Chantry then cleared him to continue running in the election, much to Meredith's fury. He also is a close friend of Police Commissioner Aveline Vallen, he even hosted her wedding. He's also got an elf mistress who is also rumored to be an apostate."

"And Lacus?" Ranger asked.

"Plans to improve domestic aid," Lelouch replied. "New welfare programs to target low income families, improve education, and get people of the streets. Opponents have countered that her plans treat the symptoms and not the cause of the problems. They also point to her inexperience in politics, being rather young for the job. They also say she won't be hard enough on crime."

"And hows it looking?" Ranger asked.

"Dead even split," Lelouch answered. "Clyne is pulling strongly with many folks in Hightown and people under thirty years old. She was a former pop singer and is heavily involved with various charities. She has strong pull in lowtown and the Undercity. Hawke on the other hand has strong support from business owners, Hightown's well to do, police officers and their families, lower income families, and surprisingly labor unions."

"Really?" Ranger asked with an eyebrow raised.

Lelouch nodded. "His family may come from a higher income but his dear Uncle squandered the famly fortune before Hawke even arrived. He spent years in the slums, working odd jobs on the streets before striking it rich. He bought half a stake in a mine and proceeded to improve workers conditions. He gave everyone of the workers a raise right off the bat, improved safety conditions, and even protected his workers for organized crime attempting intimidate them. Being an apostate also gives him quiet a bit of support in the Undercity and the Circle."

"Interesting," Ranger said downing the last of his drink. "So how about the gangs? Anyone I might want to chat up?"

"That depends on what your asking for," Lelouch replied.

"I need to track down a chaos cult that's been engaging in terrorist activities in regards to the upcoming election." Ranger said setting down his glass. "Chantry wants me to take them down."

Lelouch frowned and stroked his chin.

"Interesting," he muttered. "If that's the case then I would recommend the Franchetti Crime Family. They tend to be in a more talkative mood. Speak with Johnny Powell, he should be able to point you the right direction."

"Thanks," Ranger said. "So how much is all of this going to cost me?"

"Given the information," Lelouch said. "I'd say about two thousand but I do have a special offer."

"Do tell."

"For two and a half thousand I can continuously update you on information while you preform this mission," Lelouch said with a twinkle in his eyes. "You get 24/7 access to my information for the duration of your mission."

"Sounds good to me," Ranger said pulling a card out of his wallet. "The Divine gave me this card for mission expenses, take it from that."

Lelouch smiled at this passing the card to Jeremiah. Ranger stood up, Lelouch joined him. They shook hands.

"I'm looking forward to working with you," Ranger said.

"It's been a pleasure," Lelouch replied. "Come back anytime."

Ranger then turned to leave.

"I didn't see you at Suzaku and Euphie's wedding," Lelouch said suddenly, Ranger froze. "You should have been there it was a lovely ceremony."

"That was almost two years ago Lelouch," Ranger said evenly. Shade chuckled within his mind. "Why bring it up now?"

"Just wondering why you weren't there," Lelouch replied.

"Its better I wasn't there," Ranger said gravely. "We didn't leave off on the best note."

"I see," Lelouch said. "Well have a good day."

Ranger walked out of the suite, retrieved his gear and stepped into the elevator. Shade laughed at him the entire time.

**FMC**

Ranger brought his Mongoose ATV to a halt just outside of a rather shabby looking store front. He dismounted and locked it down, before heading to the door. He knocked twice and waited.

"It's open!" A man from inside shouted.

Ranger pushed his way inside and found himself in a shabby looking antique store. Battered lamps and bits of wood work were piled on shelves. There were only two other people in the building, one a dark haired man while the other was blonde woman with a somewhat pudgy face.

"How can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

Ranger tossed a glance at the woman who clearly had not bought anything and was simply staring aimlessly at the shelves. He approached the counter keeping trying to keep from looking suspicious, namely by making sure none of his gear could be seen through his cloak. He had permits to carry all of his weapons, but if he was right about who the woman was he'd rather not attract undo attention to his 'friend'.

"I've got a desk that's rather old back at my apartment," Ranger said. "It's a little beat up but I think it might still be worth something. I was wondering if you might take it."

The man behind the counter nodded.

"Sure I'll come down and have a look at it, just leave me your address and a time when I could come and pick it up."

He pushed Ranger a clipboard with a contact information form on it and a pen. Ranger began to fill out slowly. The blonde woman seemed to be satisfied and left the shop. Ranger kept filling the form out however, it never paid to be careless. When he was done he pushed the clipboard back over.

"I take it things haven't been going well?"

Gareth, Ranger's frequent arms supplier gave a derisive snort.

"Well?" He said rhetorically. "Ever since Meredith outlawed the sale of weapons and ammunition in the city I've had SPC agents and cops like Brennan just now popping in constantly to 'have a look around'. They never send the same mook twice but they do a piss poor job training them to go undercover. How hard is it to fake that you're shopping for antiques in an antique store?!"

"How is the Antique business anyways?" Ranger asked.

"Shit," Gareth replied.

He pressed a button on the Cash Register and a shelf behind him slid aside to reveal a reinforced steel door. Ranger slipped around the counter as Gareth unlocked the door and lead him inside. The room beyond was lined with tools, weapons, and boxes of ammunition, Gareth's true business trade. Gareth sealed the door behind Ranger and then made his way over to a work bench upon which was a disassembled hand gun.

"So what do you need from me?" Gareth asked.

"Well," Ranger said unbuckling his sword sheathes, holsters, and grenade pouch. "I've got myself a potentially long term job from the Grand Cleric herself."

"Didn't know you'd taken a fancy to being the left hand of the Chantry," Gareth replied. "What's the job?"

"Go into the Undercity and break up a chaos cult," Ranger answered.

Gareth cursed.

"You sure know how to get the tough ones," he said. "There are plenty of arms dealers down there but most don't exactly play fair."

"Says the guy who used to sell anti tank rocket launchers," Ranger replied.

"I kicked that," Gareth said with a wave of his hand. "My point stands, you might get ammo and weapons down there but god knows what condition they'll be in or if they'll even work."

"Which is why I want you to give my stuff the full once over before I go," Ranger said. "I'll also need full ammo restock and anything you can get me that might give me better odds."

"How soon do you have to start this job?" Gareth asked.

"Before the election," Ranger replied.

Gareth cursed again.

"Shit that's two weeks away man," he said. "I won't get a shipment of everything you probably will need for at least a couple days what with Meredith's crackdowns."

"Well do what you can for me," Ranger replied. "Sharpen up the blades, fix the sights, clean the barrels, restock me on ammo, whatever."

"I hear you," Gareth said. "You leaving the bow with me?"

Ranger shook his head, he had not added his bow and quiver to the table.

"That's a personal care matter," he replied.

Gareth nodded.

"I hear ya," he said. "There's some fresh arrows over in that barrel there," he pointed to a barrel in the corner on Ranger's left which was filled with grey feather fletched shafts. Ranger moved over to barrel and plucked a shaft out. "Aluminum shafts, light weight and durable. Thorium tipped for armor penetration, makes it a little front heavy though. The fletching is factory made, designed for additional accuracy. Should do better against hard target than your usual steel tips but don't use them over extreme ranges as the accuracy may start to suffer because of that heavy head."

"Judging from what tends to live down in the Undercity these should come in handy," Ranger said adding them to his quiver.

"Damn straight," Gareth replied. "Plus if you retrieve the arrows intact you might just have a limitless supply of ammunition, a good like yourself should be able to make six arrows go a long way."

"So how much is this going to cost me?" Ranger asked.

"You can take the arrows as a gift," Gareth answered. "Consider them a free sample. As for the rest I'll put it on your tab, you've still got some credit there. From here on out though you'll need to pay me in cash, just as usual."

"Can't risk people asking where you're getting sudden bursts of income can you?" Ranger said with a small smile.

"Sadly true," Gareth agreed. "I'll call you when I've got this done."

Ranger nodded. "Alright then, I've got one more stop to make anyways."

"Where to?" Gareth asked.

"Little place just outside of town," Ranger replied.

**FMC**

Just beyond the city limits was small community, compared to most refugee shanty towns this was a cozy little hamlet. Its occupants were the main curiosity, they were ponies. Their home had suffered massive flooding and Earth quakes a little over a year before hand. While most of the damage was almost repaired many of the former residents were still living on the edge of Fanfiction City.

Most of the residents of New Ponyville, as it was called, were farmers or shop keepers by trade. They had done their best for the most part to continue working their old jobs while they waited for their homes to be rebuilt. Ranger guessed however, as he rode his Mongoose towards the hamlet that some of the residents planned to stay on permenatly, having found new business opportunities in the city.

He brought his vehicle to a halt drawing a few curious looks from the inhabitence. Wrapped in his cloak he knew he probably drew a lot of attention, still he liked it to much to ditch the garment.

He walked through the hamlet, checking TSS' directions frequently to make sure he was on the right track. It didn't take him long however to find his destination. The Carousel Boutique, as it was called, was a large two story building built in a graceful arching circle like an over sized gazebo. Ranger was suddenly having a few doubts about TSS' information. The door was half a foot shorter than he was, likely an oversight by the builder seeing as Ranger was rather tall.

He pushed open the door, a bell chiming cheerfully. He stooped and stepped inside.

Smack!

"Sonuva!" Ranger snarled bending back over. He'd hit his head on the low ceiling.

"Sweetie Bell could you get the door?" A female voice called.

"Hold on," a much higher and clearly younger voice replied.

There was a clopping of hooves. A small white filly with silver streaks in her mane came down a set of spiral stairs. Her large eyes went wide when she saw Ranger and her mouth hung open for a moment.

"Hello," Ranger said still nursing his bruised skull.

"Um," she said, "hi?"

"I'm looking for a miss Rarity," Ranger said. "Can you get her for me?"

"Yeah," the Filly said. "Sure, give me a moment."

She hurried back up the stairs while Ranger had quick look around. Despite being low the room was spacious, well furbished, a was probably quiet comfortable for the pony residents. A low counter, that barely reached up to his waist was at one end while mannequins lined the walls, mostly in equine shape showing off hats, scarves, various dresses, and other such apparel. It was obvious the room he was in now was the store front, likely the rest of building was part workshop part living space.

He found a stool that was thankfully high enough for him to sit comfortably but low enough to avoid the ceiling. He sat down and waited observing the few items on display that were made for humanoid customers. Most were clearly of expert work but not well suited for his particular business. Once again he found himself wondering if TSS had given him the wrong address.

A clatter of hooves down the stairs alerted him to another approaching person, pony, whatever. Another Pony, a mare fully grown with a purple mane and white fur came down the stairs. She looked more than a little surprised to seem him but still gave a smile.

"I am so sorry about the delay," she said. "I am Rarity and welcome to the Carousel Boutique, how can I help you mister?"

"Just call me Ranger," he replied before setting the note on the counter. "A mutual friend said you might be able to help me."

"Well let's have a look," Rarity said. "Love the cloak by the way, very mysterious."

"Thank you," Ranger replied as Rarity somehow picked up the note with her fingerless hoof. She read it over and a smirk spread across her face.

"Ah so The Shadow Syndicate sent you?" She said. "Nice enough fellow for a Vampire how is he doing?"

"Hiding in a run down building in Hightown," Ranger replied. "Half starved for blood."

Rarity shook her head sadly.

"I heard about the troubles in the main city," she said. "I didn't realize it was so bad."

"Well can you handle everything on the list?" Ranger asked.

Rarity waved her hoof.

"Oh please," she said. "This isn't the first time I've done this sort of thing."

She turned and motioned for him to follow her up the stairs. He stood up, ducking to avoid the low ceiling and followed her.

"Sorry about the ceiling," Rarity said apologetically. "It works fine for most people or ponies but..."

"Don't worry about it," Ranger assured her. "I've handled this plenty before now."

They reached the second floor and a large open workspace. Thankfully the ceiling was about two feet higher here and Ranger now had plenty of head room. Rolls of fabric and thread spools lined the walls of shelves, half finished project stood on tables, while more mannequins stood with finished garments or nearly finished garments.

"Do you have another set of clothes?" She asked.

Ranger nodded pulling out a bag with a T-shirt, shoes, and shorts in it.

"Good," Rarity said before motioning to a changing screen. "You can change over there, I'll get what I need."

Ranger nodded and moved behind the screen. He began to remove his clothes and hanging them over the screen as neatly as he could. He could hear Rarity rummaging through the various piles, stacks, and drawers.

"So what exactly do you need this stuff for?" Rarity asked. "Quiet the tall order you've brought me and most of this is rather expensive."

"I've got an important job to take care of," Ranger replied. "So I need the best equipment I can get."

"It's nothing illegal is it?" Rarity asked sharply.

"Chantry sanctioned," Ranger answered. "Fringe but still sanctioned."

"Well that's good to know," Rarity said brightly as Ranger began pulling on his spare shorts. He watched as his cloak, pants, shirt, vest, gauntlets, boots, and gloves floated over the screen held aloft by a silver blue light. "I will probably have to bring in a little outside help for this project."

"That's fine with me," Ranger replied pulling on his T-shirt. "How long do you think it will take?"

"Oh most of the rest of the day," Rarity answered. "I should be done by tomorrow, depending on how long the enchantments take."

"Enchantments you say?" Ranger asked, pulling on his shoes.

"Yes," Rarity replied as Ranger stepped out from behind the screen. He strapped his quiver to his back and picked up his long bow. Rarity was taking his vest to a sowing machine. "A few are a bit to complex for me to handle but my friend Twilight should be able to help though."

"Sounds good," Ranger said. "I'll be back tomorrow then to pick it all up. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Rarity said with a smile. "Don't you worry, I'll take care of-."

A corded phone on a side table suddenly began ringing. Ranger noted that it head one of the old dial rings rather that buttons, which made some better sense than buttons. Rarity stopped her sowing and quickly answered it.

"Carousel Boutique," she said cheerfully, "how can I-."

Her face fell quickly, Ranger could hear a panicking female voice on the other end of the line.

"Fluttershy calm down," Rarity said quickly, worry evident in her voice. "Just keep the door locked, I'll get Twilight and some others we'll be right over."

"Whats happening?" Ranger asked.

"Some thugs are shaking down a friend of mine," Rarity said quickly.

"Then call the police," Ranger replied.

"They might not get there in time," Rarity said hurrying to the stairs.

Ranger frowned and then pushed past her, taking the stars as quickly as he could.

"What are you doing?" Rarity asked.

"Call the police," Ranger ordered her. "I'm going to go have a word with these gentlemen."

**FMC**

Fluttershy was shaking uncontrollably under her bed, hooves clamped down tightly over her eyes. She'd called Rarity mostly by accident, but was hoping against hope that she'd come with help. These thugs constantly were shaking ponies down for protection money and anyone who didn't pay, they hurt. She'd barred her door and then run up to her room to hide but could still hear the gangsters outside.

"Door's locked," one of them said thickly.

"That's what the crowbar is for dumbass," another said.

There was a wrenching noise followed by the sound of cracking and breaking.

"There we go," the second said.

"Nice place," a third said.

"Smells like animal shit," a fourth replied.

"Trash it," a fifth ordered. "Find the little bitch."

"Sounds like fun," a sixth commented.

A moment later there was sound of furniture and china being smashed. Fluttershy was now crying as silently as she could, utterly terrified.

"She ain't down here," a seventh reported.

"Check up stairs," the fifth ordered.

She could hear them coming up the stairs now. She was frozen with terror unable to move. With a crash one of the thugs kicked open her bedroom door, they were in the room now.

"I was thinking these pony freaks would all live in stables or something," an eighth voice said.

"Shut your mouth and keep looking," the sixth said.

She heard her bedside lamp smash against the floor and her closet doors wrenched open with the sound of the hinges breaking.

Then someone grabbed her by the tail and she screamed. The thug pulled her out from under the bed. He and his companions were dressed in work clothes, overalls and T-shirts. They all had thick muscled arms, and all of them had some sort of weapon.

"Look at what we have here!" The thug who dragged her out proclaimed triumphant.

They forced her down the stairs, kicking her whenever she froze. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Her living room was in ruins, shattered furniture and broken cages for animals lying everywhere.

"We found her boss," the thug who'd grabbed her tail said.

The leader of group stood in the midst of the devastation, dressed in a fine two piece suit and jacket, a sheathed katana in his left hand.

"You missed your last payment little one," he said darkly.

"Please," Fluttershy whimpered. "I don't, I don't."

"Speak up!" One of the thugs snarled and Fluttershy gave a cry of pain as a baseball bat struck her just above her wing joints. She hit the floor sobbing.

"We can't have people or little ponies missing out on their payments," the leader said. "Otherwise stuff like this!" He kicked her in the side and she gave another cry of pain. "Happens!" He kicked her again.

Fluttershy couldn't stop crying, she was so scared, where were the police or her friends or anypony?

"Get her out of her," the leader ordered. "Torch this shit hole."

"No please," she whimpered as they dragged her out of her cottage. Several of the thugs had broken out jugs of gasoline and were pouring it on everything. She still had some of her animal friends inside in other rooms, including her pet bunny Angel "I'll pay!"

"Sorry Missy," the leader said as his men exited the building and closed the door behind them. "Dems the rules."

"Please!" Fluttershy cried as two of the thugs ignited Molotov cocktails.

"Burn it!"

Several things then all happened at once. Two arrows hit the thugs with the Molotov's which shattered against the ground as the thugs fell screaming in pain. Then and very tall slim person drop kicked the leader in the face, sending him back a couple of feet with crash. The new comer then landed smoothly, raised up a hand, cried out "Twilight Frigra!" and a blast of silver flames struck another of the thugs, knocking him to the dirt writhing in pain.

"How about you bastards pick on someone your own size rather than little ponies?" The new comer snarled as he knocked another arrow to the longbow in his hands.

The leader of thugs pushed himself up from the dirt, his nose bleeding and his cheeks torn open,

"Kill this fucker!" He screamed.

The thugs charged in but quickly another fell with arrow in his leg. It was six on one and aside from the bow and his strange magic the newcomer didn't appear to have any other weapons. The thugs swarmed raising bats, hammers, knives, and one with chains. Fluttershy's savior however dove out of the swarming mass and their weapons became tangled together. Another arrow flew from the bow and another thug fell to dirt, clutching at the shaft now sticking out of his hip.

The thugs untangled themselves and charged in again. Yet another fell with an arrow in his foot, howling in agony. They reached their target however and brought their weapons to bear. Fluttershy's savior however leaped over them, doing a mid air somersault, before landing behind them. One of thugs turned to face him only for Fluttershy's savior to land seven rapid kicks, one to each knee and elbow, one to the mans face and groin, and the last to the man's stomach. He toppled over, blood pouring from his nose, both arms clearly broken, and a leg bent in very unpleasant manner.

One with Baseball bat swung at Fluttershy's savior, he ducked under the swing, grabbed his opponent's right arm, and wrenched the bat from the man's hands. He jabbed the bat into the man's chest before smashing it into the man's right knee that the bat broke at the point of contact. The man screamed in agony as he crumpled to the ground, his knee cap shattered.

The one with the chains came next, whipping them about wildly. Fluttershy's rescuer dove away trying to keep out of the reach of the chains but they were simply to long. They wrapped around his arm and the thug grinned sadistically. The grin turned to alarm as Fluttershy's rescuer gave the chain a hard yank and pulled the thug towards him. An out stretched fist smashed into the thugs face and, he fell to the ground out cold.

The last thug came screaming in a knife raised. A right jab took him in the face, followed by a left hook, and to finish him off came a back handed strike from the right. He hit the ground hard, dazed. Fluttershy's savior kicked away the knife, he then turned to Fluttershy who cringed in terror and closed her eyes.

Then she felt a gentle, comforting hand on her head.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice.

Fluttershy opened her eyes. He was kneeling down beside her with a worried expression on his face.

"Sort of," she said, her back still aching. "I think I can stand."

Then her eyes went wide in horror. The leader of the thugs was coming up behind her rescuer, his katana drawn, a look of pure fury on his face. He raised the weapon high ready to plunge it into her rescuer. She screamed.

Her rescuer however seemed to realize what was happening and rolled out of the way just in time. The thug swung at him again, slashing away furiously with his katana. Her rescuer brought out his bow again but did not draw an arrow. He blocked a strike, knocking the blade aside and jabbing one end of the bow into the leaders left eye. The thug howled and slashed wildly.

There was a spray of blood and her savior cursed. The katana had torn through his shirt and left a nasty cut in his side. The thug leader swung again but this time Fluttershy's savior dodged the blow and then smacked the katana from the thugs hands. The sword spun in the air and her savior caught it. He turned it over and then plunged the weapon into the thugs foot, burying into down into the earth until it was up to the hilt. Then with a savage yank, he snapped the hilt off and then uppercut the thug with such force as to knock him into the air only to come crashing down half a second later, unconscious.

"And stay down!" Her savior barked, tossing the broken hilt aside. He took step back then stumbled hold his side, blood dripping from his wound.

"Hold on," Fluttershy said pushing herself up. "I've got bandages in my house."

"I'm fine," he said, still holding his side.

To Fluttershy it was clear that he was not 'fine' by any definition of the word. She marched up to him looked him right in the face and then unleashed the Stare.

"Stay put and wait for my to get bandages," she ordered.

Her rescuer turned a little pale but that might have been blood loss. Regardless he nodded and Fluttershy hurried back inside her house. It took her a moment to find her special bandages which she reserved only for serious injuries. She then ran back out to her new patient the bandages in a basket she held with her teeth.

He pulled off his bloody shirt and allowed her to quickly mop up the blood, it wasn't a deep wound but it was large enough to be dangerous. She unrolled a strip of the special bandages which she coated in a herbal ointment she had created herself.

"This is going to sting a little," she warned.

He simply nodded and she put the bandages on. He grit his teeth as the ointment went to work. Satisfied Fluttershy began cleaning the rest of the blood off.

"Now don't do anything to aggravate it," she said. "Just keep it on and the ointment should do its work. That'll be closed up by tomorrow."

"You don't say?" He said curious. "Mind if I take a few with me."

"Sure," Fluttershy said. "It's the least I can-"

"Fluttershy!"

She turned on the spot to see Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie running towards her. When they saw the scene however they came to a halt staring in shock, or mild surprise in Pinkie Pie's case.

"Holy horseshoes," Applejack said finally.

"Did you do this, Mr. Ranger?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy looked to her rescuer who nodded.

"Got here just in time," he said. "They were about to torch the place."

"Dude," Rainbow Dash said in awe struck tones. "You wrecked them."

"Are they?" Twilight began hesitantly taking a step towards one of the wounded thugs.

"I left them alive," Ranger replied. "More than they deserve."

"Cool!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. "How many style points did you get?"

Everyone stared at Pinkie Pie, very confused.

**FMC**

Ten minutes later the Police were loading the last of the gang members into a couple of ambulances. The paramedics had given Ranger and Fluttershy the once over to make sure they weren't seriously hurt, labeling Fluttershy's first aid first rate. Officers were now picking over the scene for evidence while another was taking down Fluttershy's testimony.

This left Ranger comfortably alone for the moment with his thoughts.

'Let's get out of here before I get sick from all the harmony and joy,' Shade said with Ranger's mind sounding utterly disgusted.

'Maybe I should come down here more often then,' he replied. 'These are nice people - ponies.'

'You wouldn't dare,' Shade growled.

Ranger grinned at this. Then a woman's voice, harsh and firm, broke his musings.

"Where the hell is he?"

Ranger sighed and turned to see Police Commissioner Aveline Vallen marching up, side arm on her hip, her face set in an intimidating scowl.

"No need to shout," he said. "I'm right here."

Aveline stormed up to him. She was considerably more muscled than Ranger, if a bit shorter, with red hair complete with the matching eyes.

"What have I told you about this sort of vigilante shit?" She demanded angrily.

"If I hadn't stepped in Fluttershy would have been beaten to a pulp and lost her house," Ranger replied.

"I understand that," Aveline said. "But did you have to beat the shit out of them so much? Their bound to press assault charges against you and do you know how much of a mess of paper work that'll cause me?"

Ranger grinned.

"Sorry about that then Commisioner," he said. "I got a little bit carried away."

Aveline sighed wearily.

"That's putting it lightly," she said. "Still I can't fault you on keeping an innocent person from being seriously harmed and mass property damage."

"Does this happen often?" Ranger asked.

"To often," Aveline replied. "Most of my officers are good people and plenty skilled at their jobs but we don't have the numbers or funding to keep everywhere safe. We need more officers, more equipment, more stations."

"So that's why you support Hawke in the election," Ranger observed?

"Its more than that," Aveline replied. "I've known Hawke for nearly seven years, I was with him when we arrived here. He's helped me more times than I can count and I know he's what this city needs to clean itself up."

"So I see," Ranger said simply.

"You mind me asking what you were doing down here?" Aveline asked.

"I was getting some work done by Rarity," Ranger answered truthfully.

"I didn't realize you had ponies do your tailoring," Aveline said crossing her arms.

"She came recommended," Ranger assured her. "Am I free to go now?"

Aveline gave a weary sigh.

"I suppose so," she said. "We'll call you if we require more information."

"Understood," Ranger said checking to make sure the small bag Fluttershy had filled with special bandages was secure. He had a feeling he'd be needing them soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Locked and loaded

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_He was walking down a long dark corridor. His legs felt like lead, as though they were weighed down by iron chains._

_He could see a door now at the far end of the corridor. There was a light coming from behind it, leaking out the gaps in the door frame. He tried to pick up the pace but the harder he he tried to move his legs the heavier they seemed to become._

_He glanced up at the walls on either side of him and saw faded oil paintings, the figures within barely distinguishable do to the poor condition of portraits. On one side the paintings were angry, glaring down at him, their eyes barely visible while the others looked down upon him with betrayed condemnation._

_He pressed on trying to reach the door. He only had a little further to go, but his legs were now so heavy that he could barely move them._

_He looked down and saw familiar set of chains wrapping themselves tighter and tighter about his legs, rising higher and higher like snakes._

_There was vicious tug on the chains and he fell to the floor with a cry. He clawed at he hard wood floor, trying to gain purchase to no avail. The chains pulled him away from the door, deeper into the darkness._

**FMC**

The shrill shriek of his alarm clock woke Ranger from his sleep with a start. He was in his bed at Fanfiction may cry, the sheets a tangled mess, and is pillow damp with sweat. The flashing red numbers alerted him that it was seven thirty. He clambered out of bed and stumbled to the upstairs bathroom, passing rooms that had once been occupied. He pulled his meds out of a cabinet and downed them quickly. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment.

He had been at this business for years and though his basic appearance had not changed much in years his experiences made themselves evident. His eyes were slightly sunken, there were more than a few scars on his body that he had almost forgotten where they had come from, and he was a little more filled out then he had been.

He carefully removed the bandage Fluttershy had given him and discovered that his wound had already healed, with no scar. He didn't know what she had put into her bandages but it clearly worked.

Once he was done in the bathroom he headed down to the first floor, it had not changed much over the years. Same battered furniture, same heavily modified jukebox, same Xbox 360 constantly on the verge of total failure, the same spare weapons on display. The floor needed a good steam moping, as dirt and grime had worked its way into the wood work. Sadly Ranger's maid service, aka Lilo and Stitch had left less than year before hand to keep themselves out of the Undercity. They sent him the odd post card and ran up his phone bill with messages.

He made his way over to the jukebox and picked out a few select songs for a quick playlist. As Disturbed's "_Warrior_" thundered out through the speakers Ranger collected one of the spare swords from his from his desk along with a spare pair of pistols. The longsword was slightly heavier than Rosemont or Ddraig s Caul as were the two pistols. A Desert Eagle and and M6C Magnum, standard versions of his heavily customized Sol and Luna.

He belted on his spare holsters and the sword before he began a few quick stretches. He then hit a button on the underside of his desk and walked out to the center of the room.

Sand bags swung down from the rafters at him. He dove out of the way for first one, side stepped a second, then ducked a third. Everyone that he dodged swung back up into the rafters and was caught again by special hooks he'd set up. It went on for about a minute or so until the last one had been caught above. Ranger hadn't been struck once but he wasn't satisfied. He went back to the desk and the button again. The sand bags swung again and he repeated the process twice. The bags fell faster and in more elaborate formations, increasing the difficulty.

On his fourth run through he was nearly hit from behind by one bag. He struck it away with a kick and cursed. The moment his foot connected the exercise stopped.

With further curses he manually reset the entire contraption and called it an evasion work out. He usually made it through seven rounds of the sand bags without having to protect himself. Four rounds was just plain embarrassing.

Once the bags were reset he brought a group of training dummies up to main floor and set them up. A few of them were motorized to attempt to attack him. He switched them on and drew the spare sword which he had blunted. Then he turned on a stop watch. With ease he beat down the dummies, occasionally using his spare pistols to get a few. When the last one fell he stopped the watch. One minute twenty six point three seconds, passable.

He brought up more dummies, reloaded his pistols, and repeated the process. Then he repeated the process again and again, trying to keep his time down as more targets joined the fray with each round. One minute twenty seven point six seconds, one minute thirty point two seconds, one minute twenty nine point eight seconds, one minute thirty two point nine seconds, one minute thirty four point one seconds, it went on and on as he found himself struggling to keep his time down.

On his seventh time through however he stopped the watch and curse. One minute forty nine point six seconds, one of his worst times yet. He tossed aside his blunted sword a flopped down onto his couch. He was covered in sweat and more than a little pissed off.

'_Someone not having a good morning_?' Shade asked in a sing song voice, or tone of thought, it was complicated.

"Can it," Ranger growled.

_'Maybe you just got up on the wrong side of the bed,' _Shade said.

Ranger rolled over to see Shade leaning against the stair case with mocking smirk on his face.

"I said shut up," Ranger growled.

'_I'm trying to help_,' Shade replied.

"Funny way of showing it."

'_Details, details_,' Shade said with a wave of his hand. '_Do you want my help or not?'_

"Depends," Ranger replied. "Are you going to be an ass about it?"

'_Effort value training_,' Shade said.

"What?"

'T_he level of your skill is dictated by the skill of the enemies you defeat_,' Shade explained. '_Though you have taken on many enemies some extremely powerful at that, most have been hordes of mooks lesser foes that while threatening are not dangerous enough to present a serious challenge. The lack of foes who can put up a real fight or present a serious danger will steadily cause your skills to atrophy no matter how hard you train.'_

"And how would you propose I fix that?" Ranger asked bitterly.

'_Fight stronger foes,_' Shade answered. '_When you faced me last time you were at the peak of you performance, stronger than I had ever seen you before. You won and I was sealed within you once more as we agreed."_

"I'm starting to wish I had just killed you," Ranger growled.

'_Only just now?'_ Shade asked in a mockingly hurt tone. _'Oh Andrew you wound me so._'

Ranger didn't bother to correct Shade for using his proper name, arguing would get him no where. He instead walked back up stairs and took a shower, hot water soothing his sore muscles. When he was done he dried off, dressed, and fixed himself a light breakfast.

As he ate he checked his text messages and found a message from TSS waiting for him.

**R,**

**gathering everyone at my place, be here by noon**

**TSS.**

Ranger frowned, that was unusual, his vampiric liaison rarely let so many people into his home. He checked the time, it was just now approaching nine, plenty of time to relax until then.

Once he was finished with breakfast he hoped down stairs and switched on the TV, before throwing himself onto the couch. It just so happened that the channel he'd watched the previous night was the local news.

"Good morning everyone, I am Kate Lockwell," the pretty young news anchor said brightly. "Are top story this morning is of course is the mayoral debate that occurred last night. Candidates Garret Hawke and Lacus Clyne spent the debate talking about education and economic reform. I'm joined now by FNN Political Correspondents...

The sound of the door bell ringing interrupted the anchor's next words.

"We're not open yet," Ranger said without looking up.

"I am sorry to disturb you then."

Ranger looked up to see Leliana standing in the entry way looking about the shop with mild interest.

"What happened to critically secret?" Ranger muttered, muting the TV before standing up.

"The situation is escalating," Leliana replied.

Ranger frowned before walking over to his desk and taking a seat.

"Why?" He asked.

"Last night armed gun men attempted to enter the Chantry," Leliana replied. "They were captured but most committed suicide with cyanide capsules in their teeth before we could make them talk."

"So why isn't that the talk of the town?" Ranger asked.

"We've managed to keep it quiet for now," Leliana replied. "But it is clear they intended to assassinate the Grand Cleric."

"Were they cultists?" Ranger asked.

"We assume so," Leliana answered. "We aren't certain yet but the cult maybe aware that we hired you."

Ranger peered over Leliana's shoulder and frowned.

"These gun men," he said. "They wore ski masks?"

"Yes," Leliana said.

"Sports padding?"

"Yes."

"Packing sub machine guns and machetes?"

"Yes."

"Then we might want to duck," Ranger said before diving for cover.

Leliana mimicked him just in time as a storm of bullets ravaged the store front. Ranger cursed as weapons fire hit his back wall, turning the stand he usually hung his cloak on into splinters. The gun men kicked in the door only for Leliana to throw a knife into the throat of the point man. Ranger rose from his cover, drawing his spare pistols and opening fire. The next three men dropped as Leliana ran to cover. Ranger was forced to reload giving the gun men the opportunity needed to force their way inside. Bullets tore at his desk peppering it with small caliber holes. Ranger leapt over the desk grabbing the training sword and charged into the attackers whle they reloaded.

He swung at the closest one, striking for the stomach. The blunted blade however failed to penetrate his opponents makeshift armor, though it did stun him for a moment. His attackers dropped their fire arms and instead drew machetes and long knives, eager to engage in melee. Ranger however was more than a match for them, even with a blunted sword.

He broke bones with his strikes and occasionally flesh, steadily pummeling his foes into submission. Leliana joined the fray brandishing two long knives of her own, slashing, and stabbing with almost artistic grace. The gun men were fierce but against two well trained fighters they were little match. It wasn't long before all of them were on the ground dead or badly injured.

"You give the police a call," Ranger said kicking a wounded man, who was trying to reach for his fallen weapon, in the ribs.

"They are already on their way," Leliana replied. "I am sorry, I was not aware however that I was followed."

"Well the chantry better be willing to foot the repair bill for my place," Ranger said darkly, motioning about to the splintered wood and shattered glass.

**FMC**

The police had arrived soon enough and taken care of the rest. Leliana quickly cleared them to be allowed to leave and with nothing else for it Ranger decided to take her with him to meet with TSS and the others.

The drive up to high town was just as silent as the first with Ranger simply staring out the windows at the buildings and people they passed. It was quiet, peaceful, the people were more concerned with their own personal issues or the election to care about what happened below. In a way Ranger envied them, they at least didn't have to put up with and vicious killer living inside their heads.

_'Flattery will get you nowhere,_" Shade chided in a sing song tone.

Ranger ignored him.

Thankfully they reached TSS dilapidated mansion a few minutes later. The place looked mostly the same as it had when Ranger had last visited it, the only change was that someone had cleared away the old newspapers.

"This is where your liaison lives?" Leliana asked.

Ranger nodded.

"Ground rules before we go in," he said. "You sick the authorities on my friends and I will hurt you."

"Do not worry," Leliana replied. "I understand plenty enough about the underworld to know not to bite the hand that feeds."

"Good," Ranger said pushing open the door.

He heard the audible click of a shell being chambered from somewhere in the shadows.

"TSS its me," Ranger said becoming a little irritated with his liaisons antics.

The vampire emerged from the shadows and gave Ranger a small nod, all the while however he kept his weapon trained on Leliana.

"Who is she?" He growled.

"My contact from the Chantry," Ranger replied.

"Leliana," she introduced helpfully.

TSS nodded and lowered his shot gun.

"Close the door quick," he said. "Everyone else is already here."

Ranger nodded and closed the door behind them.

"I've already heard about the attack on your shop," TSS said leading them towards the kitchen. "If this cult knows you're working for the Chantry then we're all in danger."

"Best do this quickly then," Ranger replied.

"Indeed," TSS concluded.

The entered the battered old kitchen which TSS had thankfully cleaned up a bit. Rarity, Gareth, and Jeremiah were clustered about the table, a small purple dragon stood close to Rarity leaning against a midsized box. Gareth had a few packages of his own which Ranger assumed were carrying his weapons.

"Morning everyone," he greeted.

"Mr. Ranger," Rarity said. "Its good to see you, we just heard all about that awful attack on your shop, I am so terribly sorry."

"I'm no worse for wear," Ranger replied. "How's Fluttershy?"

"She's still a little shaken," Rarity admitted. "But she's been staying with me until we can make her cottage livable again."

"Not half a bad job taken out those thugs with just a bow," Gareth said. "Still I bet you'll be glad to have your full arsenal back."

"To business everyone," TSS said. "Our friend has a job to do and the sooner he gets to it the better."

Ranger nodded in agreement.

"I take it you've found an entrance to the Undercity then?" Ranger asked.

TSS nodded.

"There's an old foundry in the slums," he said. "There's a trap door there that serial killer apparently used to hide in the Undercity. Cops raided the place a few years ago but they only scratched the surface. There's a chute in the foundry that leads straight into the Undercity."

"Why do I get the sudden feeling its more complicated than that," Ranger asked?

"Because it was used to dispose of ash and slag," TSS replied. "It drops into an inactive incinerator."

"Lovely," Ranger muttered.

"Don't worry," TSS assured him. "There is a hatch in the incinerator that is used to clean it when not in use. You should be able to force it open."

"How far down is the drop?" Ranger asked.

"About a one hundred yards," TSS answered.

Ranger grimaced.

"To short of a drop for a parachute to do much," he said. "You want me to rappel down into it?"

"Don't worry we've got it covered," TSS assured him. "You'll see in a minute."

He gave Gareth a nod. The Arms dealer then pushed the packages over to Ranger who began to unwrap them. The first two were obviously his swords, Rosemont and Ddraig s Cual. The later was in a new scabbard while the former was held by a shoulder sheath made of black leather.

"Sharpened them up real good for you," Gareth explained. "Reworked the steel with trace amounts of cortosis and silverite on Rosemont. I also lightened it as much as I could with it compromising its structural integrity. Ddraig s Cual was tricky to work with, damn things so heat resistant its impossible to reheat it, and it will roast anyone but you who tries to grab the hilt. Had to use clamps to hold it in place but I sharpened it back up and reworked the sheaths for both blades."

Ranger drew out Ddraig s Cual noting how quick it was to draw now. He felt a rush of warmth from the blade in his hand and knew that it was relinking itself to his Twilight power. While the blade would increase his power he new that the link was not entirely safe as in its sealed and unsealed forms the blade would draw on his life energy after it had expended its stored up strength. Only in his Mastery form did the blade not do this.

"The new sheath for Ddraig is meant for a quick draw," Gareth explained. "The design allows for a smooth draw even with your off hand, allowing for twin bladed combat."

"Nice," Ranger admired before setting the blade back down and picking up Rosemont. "What's with the shoulder sheath?"

"Again a smoother draw," Gareth replied. "The things so long that its hard to draw it in close quarters with a regular sheath. That shoulder sheath will give you a bit more freedom of movement."

Ranger nodded before opening a shorter package to reveal his seax knife.

"Sharpened it up just like the swords," Gareth said. "I also applied the same treatments of cortosis and silverite. Should make them a lot sturdier without losing out on ease of use."

Ranger set the knife aside before unwrapping Sol and Luna. The twin pistols gleamed in the dim light, gold and silver cases shining.

"I reworked the grips to make them easier on the draw and absorb recoil better," Gareth explained. "Should improve your accuracy will engaging into sustained fire."

"Not bad," Ranger said hefting the two pistols, he twirled them on his fingers by the trigger guards. "And the ammo?"

"There's the problem," Gareth replied. "Remember how I mentioned supply issues?"

"I get it," Ranger said grimly. "What were you able to get me?"

Gareth pushed him over several small boxes.

"The standard issued rounds for both guns," he said. "Plus a few disruption rounds."

Ranger nodded and slid to two fresh magazines into the pistols, making sure the safeties were on first. The next package was clearly his trusty shot gun. He unwrapped it a snapped open the breach.

"Reworked the rifling on the barrels," Gareth stated. "Adjusted the sights as well, the whole shebang of an upgrade."

"And ammo?"

Gareth pushed over two boxes of ammo.

"Standard shotgun shells," he stated. "Same problems with the pistols however, can't get the real nice ammo in like incendiaries or crusader shot."

"Crusader shot?" Leliana asked.

"Take a solid gold cross that has been blessed, melt it down, cool it with holy water, load the casing you've just made with bits of silver and mercury," Gareth explained. "Very nasty when it hits but it works wonders against demons."

"I'll take your word for it," Leliana replied.

"What about grenades?" Ranger asked.

"Seriously?" Rarity asked.

"What?" Ranger replied defensively. "I like to have all my bases covered."

Gareth put what looked like a box of light bulbs on the table and pushed it over to Ranger. Inside were four Plasma Grenades, blue orbs of painful death.

"Those are the last ones I had in stock," Gareth said grimly. "Don't expect anymore from me for along time. Use them wisely."

Ranger nodded.

"Anything else you got for me?" He asked.

Gareth nodded and motioned Ranger to a chair. Ranger set down as Gareth rummaged around for a moment out of his view.

"Hold still," the arms dealer said. "This will only take a second."

"Well hurry it up," Ranger growled. "I don't like you futzing around back there."

He felt Gareth slip something over his left ear then a second something near the base of his neck.

"What is it?" Ranger asked.

"Codec," Gareth answered simply. "Pretty good reception for it as well. Should allow you to contact any of us while underground. You can also add new numbers to it."

"That includes my master," Jeremiah stated. "Call us anytime you need some information."

"Sounds useful," Ranger replied.

"Not done yet," Gareth said. He then handed Ranger something that looked a wristband. "Put that around your wrist."

Ranger did as he was told and a moment later Gareth stepped away.

"There we go," the arms dealer said. "Now you've got Codec and omnitool."

Ranger grinned. "Not to shabby pal."

"First time I've heard you call me pal," Gareth replied.

Ranger stood up and raised his arm up to the proper angle. A luminous orange holographic gauntlet wrapped itself around his arm.

"It comes standard with map feature, internet, text, itunes, and an emergency transponder," Gareth explained. "If your vitals hit a certain point it'll alert us and well try to get someone down there to get you out."

"If we can," TSS replied. "If you go down in the middle of a gang hideout you are on your own."

Ranger nodded and returned to the table.

"So Rarity did you finish the job for me?" He asked.

"Certainly," Rarity replied. "I pulled an all nighter just to make sure everything was perfect. Spike?"

The purple dragon began hefting the large boxes onto the table. Rarity's horn flashed and slid the first box over to Ranger. Unlike Gareth's rough packaging Rarity's work was tidy, clean white boxes with rather nice ribbons of green. Ranger unwrapped the first to reveal his green shirt which had clearly been cleaned and patched up.

"It doesn't look like much on the surface," Rarity started, "but I assure you its more than meets the eye. My friend Twilight placed some rather excellent enchantments to improve your physical strength and endurance. The weave also carries patches of carbon fiber that are strong enough to stop small caliber rounds and you'll never even notice them."

"Impressive," Ranger said appreciatively.

She then slid over another box which Ranger opened up to reveal his pants.

"I added padding to the knees which should help you in a tumble along with the same carbon fiber patches I used on the shirt," she explained. "I also patched that rather embarrassing hole above the back pocket."

"There was a hole there?"

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Twilight put in a few enchantments to improve your agility and endurance. Should help you get around a lot better. Also both of these are machine washable."

"Well that's a godsend," Ranger said. "I hate going to the dry cleaners. Everyone always asks about the cloak when I'm there."

Rarity gave a small smile before pushing forwards two large boxes with her magic. Ranger opened them to reveal his boots and gauntlets along with a set of shin guards.

"I'm not exactly used to working with leather," Rarity sniffed. "But I would not allow that to stop me from striving for perfection."

Ranger reached inside the boots and pressed down on the concealed switches deploying the blades.

"Gareth went ahead and sharpened those up for me," she said. "Meanwhile I reworked the interior to make them more comfortable without sacrificing on durability or mobility. Twilight applied more enchantments to increase your speed and agility. You'll be rather light on your feet with those."

Ranger pulled out the gauntlets next.

"I put hardened inserts into both of those," Rarity explained. "Should stop a considerable amount of force. Twilight once again applied some rather excellent enchantments that should increase your strength and reflexes. Seems like they will come in handy."

"And the shin guards?" Ranger asked.

"Well we can't have one lucky hit leaving you unable to walk for the rest of your life," Rarity explained. "And it was the least I could do for the help you gave to Fluttershy yesterday."

Ranger gave a small nod before setting the shin guards down as Rarity pushed forwards another package which he opened. Inside was his dark vest.

"That was a tricky bit of work," Rarity commented. "I weaved in some rather expensive fabrics that retain enchantments better along with others that provide more protection against impacts and various other attacks. Twilight upgraded the enchantments to protect against most low to mid level spells, along with a few little numbers to increase you strength and endurance. Combined with all of the other enchantments you'll practically be a one man army."

"You do some fine work Rarity," Ranger replied. "Remind me to hire you more often."

Rarity gave a tired smile.

"That's kind of you," she said. "But combat and survival gear is hardly my forte. I'd rather prefer to stick to dress making."

"I understand," Ranger said with a nod. "Now where is my cloak?"

"Ah that," Rarity said a twinkle in her eyes. "Now that was a delight."

She pushed up the last box over to him. He opened it to reveal his cloak and a new pair of light silver gray gloves inside.

"The cloak," Rarity began as he removed it from the box. "Was a true challenge. The poor cloak was in a sorry state but the fabric was just amazing. I just knew I had to salvage it and restore it to its original splendor while still getting in a little up grade TSS suggested. I was lucky enough to find the same fabric quickly enough and I spent hours making sure the seams between the old cloak and the repairs were completely invisible."

"What upgrade are you talking about?" Ranger asked.

"Well first off its fire proof," Rarity answered. "Secondly it will let you glide."

"What?"

"Put it and the gloves on," Rarity said eagerly.

Ranger frowned and threw the cloak on over his shoulders, stopping a moment to admire the new clasp Rarity had put in on the neck. The clasp looked like a bit of Celtic metal work wrought in silver. He pulled on the gloves next.

"Now press your tips fingers against their bases," Rarity ordered.

Ranger did as told.

Suddenly the cloak stiffened taking on a wide wing like structure. Ranger grinned at TSS and Rarity.

"Yes I got the idea from the Christopher Nolan Batman films," TSS replied. "I'd say it was worth it."

"I take it this is how I don't die in the chute?"

"Yeah," TSS replied.

"That and Pinkie Pie but little rockets into the boots that will get you up onto the roof tops," Rarity added. "Should help you get around down there a little easier."

"Rarity I think you've just got another frequent customer," Ranger said happily.

"Just so long as I can work on that cloak again," Rarity replied. "I've already come up with a dozen new ways to make it even better on the way here." She gave a small sigh. "So little time, so many ideas."

"I know what you mean," Ranger said sagely.

"You should get dressed," TSS said. "There's a bathroom down the hall that's clean enough to change."

"Shocking in this place," Leliana muttered.

Ranger nodded and began to gather it all up.

Suddenly there was a loud, shrill beeping sound and TSS's eyes went wide in alarm. He rushed over to a battered laptop on a side counter and cursed.

"What's wrong?" Ranger asked.

"You guys were followed," TSS replied. "Multiple contacts closing on the front door."

"This can't be coincidence," Leliana said grimly. "They must be able to track us somehow."

"Never mind that we need to get out of here!" Gareth exclaimed.

"Don't worry I planned for something like this," TSS said. "There's an emergence escape tunnel under the rear staircase. Rarity and Spike you two go there now."

"What about the rest of us?" Ranger asked.

"You get dressed," TSS ordered moving over to the sink.

"I don't think Draino will stop cultists," Gareth said frantically.

TSS opened up the cabinet and drew out a trio of Heckler and Koch MP5 Sub machine guns.

"Oh," Gareth muttered. "Well that's an interesting place to keep an smg."

"You have no idea," TSS replied tossing the weapons to Jeremiah, Leliana, and Gareth. "We'll hold those bastards off."

Ranger nodded and collected his gear.

"Be careful," Rarity said before she and Spike scrambled out of the kitchen. TSS, Jeremiah, Leliana, and Gareth meanwhile loaded up their weapons and thundered out of the kitchen. Ranger meanwhile exited after Rarity and Spike, slipping into the bathroom TSS had mentioned and closed the door. He stripped off his spare shirt and pants quickly as he heard the door smash open and the staccato of gun fire.

On went his shirt, the shin pads, his pants, and then his vest. He pulled on his boots, gauntlets, and gloves strapping them down tight. He belted on his quiver, holsters, and Ddraig s Caul's sheath. He slid his Seax knife into his boot, slipped Sol, Luna, his long bow, and Gryffin into their holsters. He threw Rosemont's shoulder sheath over his head letting the sword rest against his left hip. Last of all he pulled on his cloak, secured the clasp, and pulled up his hood.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and smiled. Even if he wasn't at one hundred percent he certainly looked it. He drew out Gryffin and then kicked the door open. He glided through the halls drawing ever closer to the sounds of fierce fighting. He found Leliana, TSS, Gareth, and Jeremiah holding position at the entrance to the kitchen looking frustrated and unsettled.

"They aren't cultists," TSS explained. "These are mercs."

"CAT6 to be precise," Jeremiah added. "All of them are military dishonorable discharges. Hardened killers and complete psychopaths."

"Sounds like fun," Ranger replied. "You guys fall back, I'll draw them away."

"We can't afford to lose you," Leliana said.

"Like they can take me," Ranger said. "Get going."

With a few backward glances they fell back out of the Kitchen moving towards the escape tunnel TSS had mentioned before. Ranger rolled his shoulders back, gave his head a slight shake, and stepped into the foyer. Waiting for him were about a dozen men in medium grade combat suits armed with a assault rifles.

"Well look who decided to come out and play," one said in mocking tones.

"Think you've got the stones to fight some real men?" Another asked taking aim.

"Sure," Ranger replied. "If you could just direct me to them. All I see here is a couple of skirt chasing school boys."

"You think you hot shit huh?" The first one said raising his rifle.

Ranger brought up Gryffin, a smirk on his face.

"You tell me."

The Mercs opened fire only for Ranger to roll under their shots straight towards the closest of them. He rose and shoved Gryffin into the mercenaries chest and pulled both triggers. The mans abdomen exploded apart as the pellets tore him open at point blank range. The Mercs moved to adjust their aim only for Ranger to smash another across the face with both barrels, knocking the main to the floor. He dove under the next, reloading as fast as he could. He snapped the loaded breaches shut just in time to force the weapon up under the skull of his next target. The blast tore the man's head off in a fountain of gore, bursting his skull like a melon.

"Shit!" One Merc shouted. "He just took out Marks, Finch, and Vicker!"

"Shut up and shoot him!" Another yelled.

Ranger dove into a closet for cover as the Merc continued to fire on him. Bullets tore the door frame into splinters showering the inside of the closet with smoking bits of wood. Ranger stowed away Gryffin and drew out Sol and Luna. He flicked the safeties off and rolled back out into the hall way.

He rose to his feet and opened fire with both pistols at once taking down target after target with precise fire. Within half a minute the majority of the Mercs were dead and the survivors were running for the door. A few tried to cover the rear but an everyman for himself mentality appeared to have taken hold. That just made it easier for him.

As he reloaded there came three loud beep sounds from his ear piece. Someone was calling him on codec. He frowned, suddenly realizing that Gareth hadn't shown him how to answer the damn thing. Going on a gamble he brought up his omnitool and was rewarded by a small ringing bell icon. He pressed the icon and the beeping stopped.

"_Ranger are you okay?_" TSS asked.

"Fine," Ranger replied. "The Mercs are running scared."

_"They'll be back,"_ TSS said grimly. "_We're in the escape tunnel and moving away from the house. I need you to torch the place, we can't risk them finding anything of what we were planning."_

"How do I do that?" Ranger asked.

_"When I bought the place I made sure that it had a faulty heating system,"_ TSS replied. _"Turn on both the upstairs and down stairs heaters, those things are practically time bombs."_

"Why Do I get the feeling you've made sure you could pick up the home owners insurance on this place?" Ranger asked.

_"Hey,"_ TSS said defensively._ "Its not insurance fraud when the place is being attacked by mercenary commandos."_

"Uh-huh."

_"Just do it,_" TSS growled.

"Got it," Ranger replied.

He quickly found the heater on the lower floor and adjusted it to fire at full blast with a simple press of a button. The Machine coughed and spluttered to life, clearly at the end of its days but still began to heat the place up. He then made his way up the stairs glancing out the shattered door to see more Mercs forming up for a second assault. He had to work fast.

He found the second heater and repeated the process. Like its twin below the heater coughed and spluttered, belching black smoke before filling the air with heat and dust.

Task completed he brought up his omnitool and quickly found the call back button. There was a brief ringing in his ear before a last TSS picked up.

"Heaters armed," he reported. "This place is ready to roast.

_"Not really going to miss the place,_" TSS replied._ "I'll find somewhere to crash when we're all safe."_

"Alright I'm on my way out," Ranger said.

_"You'll have to go out the front door,"_ TSS said. _"Watch yourself."_

"Don't worry," Ranger assured him. "These guys are nowhere near as tough as they look."

_"All the same I'm switching you over to transmit mode,"_ TSS said. _"That we will be able to monitor you without having to interrupt you with a call. The camera in your ear piece will let us see everything you do."_

"Got it," Ranger said. "Ranger out."

He hung up and then hurried back down the stairs. A quick glance out the door told him the Mercs were setting up a defensive blockade around the front door trying to keep him trapped inside. The front door however would be suicide.

He gathered the power of twilight into the palm of his right hand. A silvery orb of fire took shape, crackling merrily in his gloved hand. Then he threw it forward with a cry of "Twilight Frigra!"

The flaming orb of twilight energy exploded through one of the boarded up windows out into the yard. Marcs cried out in alarm diving for cover and cursing. In the confusion Ranger dove through the new hole, rolled as he hit the half dead sod, rose to his feet and opened fire. Mercs dropped on by one struggling to reorganize and counter attack. One tossed a cluster of Frag grenades, forcing Ranger to evade by jumping out of the blast radius. He gunned down the offending Merc with a quick burst of shots from Sol and Luna.

"We can't stop him!" One merc shouted.

"Quit you bitching!" Another snarled, "bring out the big guns!"

What exactly big guns was Ranger quickly found out. One of the mercs drew out a knife and with a cry carved open his wrists. He rose into the air violet energy illuminating the eye sockets of his helmet. Bolts of electricity burst from him at random intervals.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Ranger muttered.

_'My this just got interest,_' Shade mused.

The Mercenary exploded into a shower of gore. From his blood burst large red monsters with jagged fangs, large flaming swords, and massive dark red horns.

_"Maker preserve us_," Leliana whispered over the codec._ "They've summoned demons!"_

_"Khornate Blood Letters to be precise,_" Jeremiah replied. _"On the totem pole of demons they foot soldiers but they are monster in close quarters."_

The Blood Letters didn't seem to understand the concept of friend or foe however. They tore into the Mercenaries first cutting them down with merciless wrath. Men screamed trying to shot their attackers only for most of their attacks to be ineffective. Ranger frowned and holstered his pistols, drawing Rosemont from its new sheath.

'_I would have picked Ddraig s Caul,_' Shade commented._ 'It probably would deal more damage to these creatures but Rosemont will work.'_

The Blood Letters became aware of him now and surged towards him. Ranger refused to let the creatures take the initiative. He charged with his Striker technique, ramming Rosemont up in through the chest of a Blood Letter. The Creature roared in fury to get it him with its blade or its claws. Ranger kicked the creature off his blade and with his next strike hacked off the beasts left arm. Before he could finish it however the other crowded in around him. He jumped into the air flipping over the Blood Letter he had attacked first. He landed and split the creature apart at the waist with another slash before back stepping away from the swarming demons.

"_Don't let them get to close or crowd you,_" TSS told him. "_Strike hard and fast then pull out quick."_

"Got it," Ranger replied, rolling out of the way of one charging him. He swung it his attackers legs, cutting them off at the knees. The Demon fell to the ground howling in rage as its fellows swarmed towards Ranger. He dove out of the way of the next attack before charging in with another Striker, impaling a Blood Letter through the skull with Rosemont. Once again the Blood Letters charged him forcing him to evade once again.

_'You want a protip?_' Shade asked.

"Not now," Ranger hissed, evading a strike for his head.

_"What was that?_" TSS asked.

"Nothing," Ranger answered, parrying another attack, the Blood Letters were beginning to pin him down.

_'You twilight powers could do considerable damage to these demons,"_ Shade said casually as Ranger hacked off the arm of another Blood Letter._ "If you got some distance you could pick off a few of them with your twilight arrows."_

As much as it galled him to take Shade's advice Ranger needed an advantage. He rolled away from another attack and ran for a short distance. The Blood Letters were after him quickly braying for blood. He sheathed Rosemont, swung out his bow, nocked and drew an arrow, then turned to face his attackers. He gathered his power again focusing his powers towards the tip. With a cry of "Twilight arrow," the shaft flew, glowing bright silver. It caught the leading Blood Letter right in its left eye knocking it back. A moment later it exploded stunning the rest of its fellows with the blast.

_'Go to town,_' Shade said cheerfully.

Scowling Ranger put away his bow and drew Rosemont again. He charged in hacking off the head of the closest Blood Letter in a single strike. The creatures were starting to recover from their daze as Ranger slashed down a second. As he gutted a third the remaining four Blood Letters recovered and resumed their brutal assault upon him. He dove out of the mass of demons and brought up his free left hand. With another cry of "Twilight Frigra," he sent another blast of flaming twilight energy into the demons utterly obliterating one of them.

_'Standard attacks are far less effective against demons and other creatures than they are against humans,'_ Shade said as Ranger preformed another Striker, gutting one of the three remaining Blood Letters. _'This isn't to say standard attacks are ineffective but they'll take far longer to kill such enemies than magical attacks.'_

Refusing to reply to the Darkside, Ranger focused on taking the sword arm off of another Blood Letter. He finished the wounded creature with a decapitating slash before moving onto the last of the still standing Blood Letters. The demon was heedless of the loss of its fellows, furiously slashing at Ranger again and again. It was rather easy to find an opening to shove Rosemont into the demons throat and then rip its hideous head off.

Panting slightly Ranger pushed the demon's corpse of his blade.

_"I think you're all clear pal,"_ Gareth said over the codec. _"Get out of there quick before the cops come."_

Before Ranger could take one step however there came the roar of a car engine struggling to maintain its break neck pace. A van swerved around the bend skidding wildly on its tires before shooting straight towards him. Ranger dove out of the way just in time to avoid the van smashing through the busted fence and across the burning, blood splattered lawn, crushing a wounded Blood Letter along the way under its tires. The Van slammed straight into an old oak tree with such force the wood split apart with a nasty cracking sound.

Ranger rose to his feet keeping his eyes on the van. The diver side door was kicked open by an Iron shod foot and huge red skinned creature clambered out. Ranger cursed, it was a fel orc. The fel orc was wearing a full suit of heavy plate armor made of jagged sheets of metal. He was huge, easily eight feet tall, red skinned with matching red eyes. There wasn't a hair on his bald head but his mouth was full of massive fangs similar to those of the Blood Letters. In each hand he held a massive and wicked looking battle axe which clearly had dried blood on their blades.

"Well this should be good," Ranger muttered.

"So," the Orc said in freakishly high pitched voice. "You've butchered these whelps my masters commanded me to throw at you?"

"Seems about right," Ranger replied. "Weren't much of a fight to be honest mister Chipmunk."

"Such insolence," the Orc hissed. "I am Seragorn and I will break your spine whelp!"

"Now now," Ranger said waving his sword like a warning finger. "I think you need to take a chill pill."

Seragorn responded by picking up the van he had crashed, lifting it up over his head and then throwing it at him. Ranger dove out of the way just in time to avoid it. Sadly the Mercenary who he had smacked across the face with Gryffin chose that moment to stumble out TSS's mansion. He had only half a second to realize what was happening before the van smashed through the doorway, crushed him and then exploded setting the entire building on fire.

_"Well now I don't have to bribe the investigators from my insurance company,"_ TSS said dryly over the codec.

Ranger picked himself up of the ground as Seragorn swung out his axes.

"Seriously," he said, "I think you could do with a nice vacation somewhere. You know? Nice sandy beach, scantily clad beautiful ladies everywhere, cold beer on ice." He then frowned, putting a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "What else? Oh right."

Then he swung out Rosemont once more and smirked.

"My foot up your ass."

With a roar Seragorn charged towards him. Ranger dove out of the way and the fel orc smashed clear through a wall of TSS's now burning mansion. The fel orc pulled himself of the rubble glaring at Ranger who beckoned to him mockingly.

Seragon charged again but this time swung out at Ranger with his axes furiously. Ranger dove under the first two strikes and slashed back only for his sword to bounce against some invisible barrier. Seragorn's knee then slammed into his stomach knocking the wind out him and sending him sailing through the air across the yard. He hit the ground hard but recovered quickly rolling to his feet.

_"Careful Ranger,"_ TSS said. _"He's got kinetic barriers."_

"I noticed," Ranger snapped drawing out Sol and Luna before opening up on the fel orc. Bullets struck the barrier repeatedly but were only doing a small amount of damage. With another roar Seragorn charged towards him again. Ranger jumped over the fel orc allowing the berserker to smash TSS's mail box to pieces. He kept shooting steadily whittling away at Seragorn's shields. Once more the Fel Orc charged him again but once more switched it up with his axes. Ranger rolled away from the strikes and took aim just as Seragorn leaped into the air.

Then the fel orc came crashing down to the earth. He hit the ground his such force it produced a shock wave that knocked Ranger to ground. Now vulnerable Ranger scrambled to his feet as the berserker charged towards him bringing his axes up for the kill. He dove out of the way of Seragorn's twin strikes allowing the fel orcs weapons to sink deep into TSS's utterly ruined lawn. The fel orc struggled to free his weapons from the dirt.

'Sitting duck,' Shade said. 'Let him have it.'

Ranger brought up his pistols once more and opened fire mercilessly. Judging from the amount of times he had hit him, Seragorn's shield was likely nearing half strength. Sadly before Ranger could down the rest of it Sergaorn freed his weapons from the ground and charged once again.

"This all you've got?" Ranger asked mockingly as he rolled out of the way of the charge letting Seragorn smash into TSS's mansion once again. He let the fel orc have few more rounds before he charged again, once more swinging his axes. Once again Ranger avoided the strikes but this time jumped into the air at roughly the same time as Seragorn, avoiding the shock wave of his impact and putting even more shots into him. He reloaded as Seragorn charged again, rolling out of the way of Seragorn's twin strike which once again became stuck into the dirt.

"You're pretty damn predictable," Ranger said as he resumed fire and was rewards with a burst of static and a angry hiss as Seragorn's shields failed. Holstering his hand guns he drew out Rosemont once more and launched a striker. To his alarm however Seragorn released one of his axes and then smashed him with his newly freed hand. Ranger sailed across the lawn and crashed into the now begining to collapse remains of TSS's mansion. He slid to the ground with a curse as Seragorn resumed freeing his axes.

"_He's got heavy armor Ranger,"_ TSS shouted. "_You need to get through that if you want to hit him."_

"Thank you captian obvious," Ranger growled.

'See that attitude is the reason why no one likes you,' Shade said in bemused tones.

Ranger picked himself back up just as Seragorn freed his weapons and charged him once again. Having a sudden idea he dove out of the way and allowed the fel orc to crash right through the wall of the burning mansion. The fel orc howled in fury as his arm caught fire, he flailed about trying to get free of collapsing rubble and flames. Ranger brought out Gryffin and blasted the fel orc at near point blank range. He was reward by a spray of blood and a bit of Seragorn's armor shattering away.

Seragorn however was now seriously pissed off and mad with fury. He charged out of the burning mansion with such fury that he actually smashed Ranger aside before he could start swinging his axes. Seeing his prey wounded he leapt at Ranger who rolled out of the way barely in time to avoid the attack. Ranger scrambled to his feet hastily loading two fresh shells into Gryffin as Seragorn's axes were once more stuck into the ground. This time from a safe distance he blasted Seragorn twice with both shells, sheering off more of the fel orc's armor and being rewarded with more blood.

Seragorn managed to get his axes free however, now bloodied and furious. He charged towards Ranger once again reckless in his rage. Ranger rolled away to avoid the attack letting Seragorn once more smash right into TSS's burning and rapidly collapsing mansion. Once more Seragorn roared in pain and fury as his armor burned away. Having a sudden idea Ranger drew out his Longbow and fired off a Twilight Arrow using one of the special Thorium tipped arrows he had recieved from Gareth. The arrow tore through Seragorn's armor and exploded a second later blowing a chunk of ugly red meat and armor from the fel orc's back. The ugly mutated spikes justting from the fel orc's spine were now visible.

Seragorn broke free of the rubble and then did a little something new. He charged towards Ranger then to Ranger's surprise he rolled up into a ball and then smashed into in what was clearly an imitation of a certian blue hedgehogs dash attack. He hit Ranger with considerable force, knocking Ranger to the ground. The spines failed to pierce his vest though it still felt like he had been hit by a truck.

Seragorn recovered first from the attack, rising back to his feet and making ready to charge once again. Ranger pushed himself still somewhat stunned by the attack. The fel orc charged again, swinging his axes wildly at the Twilight Warrior. Ranger dove to the side just in time and Seragon crashed into the shattered tree, his axes becoming stuck in its ruined trunk.

Seeing his opportunity Ranger drew out another Thorium tipped arrow and fired of another Twilight arrow. The shot tore into Seragorn's side and exploded blowing away the last of the fel orc's armor.

_"He's vulnerable,"_ TSS said. "_Hit him now!"_

"If you're going to do this the entire mission TSS," Ranger replied. "We are going to have problems."

Ranger drew out Rosemont once more and went into his ready stance. Seragorn howled with rage, pulled one of his axes free and discarded the other, leaving it buried in the trunk of the tree. With his free hand the fel orc snatched up one of the weapons that the CAT6 mercenaries had brought with them, a heavy machine gun.

"Oh well thats fun," Ranger muttered.

Roaring with laughter Seragorn opened fire in a wild arc spraying the entire area with bullets. Ranger rolled under the wave of bullets just in time. Seragorn fired of another wave which Ranger jumped over, even with all that fire power it was useless if the fel orc couldn't hit the broadside of a barn. Almost close enough to make an attack Ranger rolled under a third wave of bullets and then launched his Striker attack. He split the barrels of the machine gun with his first strike before bringing Rosemont up to parry Seragorn's counter attack.

"YOU WILL DIE WHELP!" Seragorn roared, spittle flying from his maw.

"Say it don't spray it," Ranger replied slashing at the fel orc's wounded left side. His blow struck home cutting through battered flesh and bone. He withdrew his blade as Seragorn howled with pain and fury before slashing at the fel orc's chest, his sword split tissue and scrapped against bone leaving a bloody gahs in its wake. Seragorn thrust out with his knee only for Ranger to jump back and launched another Striker. Rosemont tore into Seragorn's chest punching through the fel orcs armor like rip cage and coming out the other side.

Seragorn furiously swung at Ranger with his axe only for Ranger to release his blade, jump above the fel orc, kick off his head, and then using the gravity of his descent yank Rosemont free. Ranger spun about once more slashed opening the fel orc's previously uninjured right thigh. His longsword tore through flesh meet and bone, bringing Seragorn to his knees. Moving around behind his wounded opponet Ranger swung at the fel orc's back and while his blade failed to break Seragorn's spine he carved open yet another horrific wound.

Moving on pure rage Seragorn whirled about to face him, swinging his axe in a massive arc. Ranger once again however jumped away.

"Let's end this ugly," he said drawing Ddraig s Caul out of its sheath with his left hand. He charged Seragorn who swung his axe in response trying to do any serious damage to the Twilight Warrior. Ranger swatted the blow away with a swing of Rosemont before driving Ddraig s Caul into Seragorn's chest. Before the fel orc could recover he yanked Ddraig s Caul out and then hacked off Seragorn's left arm with Rosemont. As the limb fell away Ranger brough Ddraig s Caul down on the opposite arm sheering through flesh and bone.

Seragorn thrust his head forwards trying to headbutt Ranger only for the Twilight Warrior to leap over him. Somersaulting in the air Ranger landed behind the fel orc, flipped his blades into a reverse grip, and then plunged them both through Seragorn's back into his chest. There was sickening gurgling sound from Seragorn's throat and Ranger yanked his blades free and stepped away. Seragorn fell to his knees, bleeding profusely from his many wounds.

"There we go," Ranger said simply, flicking the blood of his blades with a wave and returning them to their respective sheathes.

He hadn't taken more than a dozen steps however before he heard a cough from behind him. He turned to see Seragorn rising back up, shaking weakly.

"You... have... not... won..." Seragorn hissed before turning to face him. Blood was streaming from the fel orc's mouth and with each step more poured from his many wounds. "I... I am Seragorn. Fury of... the Laughing Skull clan... Champion of... Champion of the dark gods."

"You don't look so good pal," Ranger sad dryly.

"I will not lose..." Seragorn snarled, closing his eyes for a moment. Then they snapped open blazing red. "UNTIL I TEAR THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD-!"

BANG!

With a single shot from Luna Seragorn's skull exploded, bursting apart like a melon trying to stand up to the hammer of Gallagher. Seragorn's lifeless body collapsed, the top half of his head gone.

Ranger blew the smoke trail away from Luna's barrel before returning the pistol to its holster.

"That looks better," he said smartly before turning on his heel and walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Deep Dive

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It took all of the rest of the day for Ranger to find his way to the foundry in the slums that TSS had reported to him. The place was decrepit and rundown, typical of the slums. Its windows were long boarded up and the door padlocked, a sign on the barrier fence read "Condemned by court order".

_''Really, that vampire always sends us to the nicest of places,'_ Shade mused within Ranger's head.

"I'm not in the mood for your drivel," Ranger replied in an under tone.

'Really?' Shade said in mock dismay. _'You wound me my friend.'_

"We're not friends," Ranger growled.

_'You really are pathetic then,'_ Shade said snidely. _'Remember, I am you.'_

Ranger whacked himself on the side of his head. Though he knew it would not physically harm the darkside it usually shut him up when he was becoming to mouthy.

Moving on with his task Ranger scaled the chain link fence surrounding the smelter as silently as he could manage. He bounded over to the other side and dropped to the ground silently. A hand went to the hilt of Rosemont at his side as he scanned the area quickly. No guards, no police, no PSC agents, all was clear.

He made his way to the door of the foundry drawing out his Seax knife. He flicked the bottom off the knife to reveal a lock pick which he then silently slipped into the pad lock. He worked the instrument silently ears alert for any sound. There was the distant whine of sirens but they were far enough away to reassure him. With a click he tricked the lock and it hung there for a moment uselessly on the door. He removed it from the door handles and set it aside on the ground. He gave a heave on the doors and with a groan they began to grind open. He slipped through the gap the moment it was wide enough and the closed them behind him.

He pulled out a small flashlight and flicked it on to reveal the dank interior of the foundry. It looked just as decrepit on the inside as it did outside. A thick layer of dust covered everything, on the floor it was easily an inch deep and with each step he kicked up a shower of flakes. Cobwebs hung from the cieling amidst worn out cables like vast nets, he didn't want to know what spiders had made them. The scent of rust and rat droppings fouled the air so much he brought up his black face mask to keep the smell at bay.

Silently he made his way through the Foundry searching for the trap door that lead to the old serial killer's hide out. It was hard work, dust almost blinded him and finding signs of the dirty deeds that had been done here was difficult. He caught his break amidst a cloud of dust, a faint old blood stain on the floor. With care he followed the trail of old blood until he reached his objective. The Trap door was hidden a side room where to cobwebs were so thick Ranger had to stoop to avoid becoming tangled up in them.

He pried the hatch open with such force that he accidentally tore the the rusted hinges off producing a loud clanging sound as the hatch smashed against the ground. Cursing his luck Ranger slipped into the narrow passage and dropped down into yet another dark room. The smell of old dried blood and sulfur filled the air and Ranger sniffed.

_'Demons were summoned here and the dead raised,_' Shade said warily. '_The veil is very weak. Can you feel it?_'

Ranger grimaced.

"I can," he admitted. There was a horrible wrongness to the whole place, it made his hair stand on end and blood burn with anger.

'_There is nothing that can be done,'_ Shade said surprisingly helpful. '_Best to move on and find that chute._'

Ranger nodded and continued on his way through the chambers. The place was filled with blood stained tables and rusty blood splatter saws and scalpels, whatever had happened here Ranger hoped the perpetrator had suffered a long slow death. He went through a side chamber into what looked like a living quarters. There were dust covered armchairs that had been chewed by rats and vermin, an old fire place which was dark and empty, and a tattered four poster king sized bed covered in dust. The place had remained untouched for years.

Down another hall he went and the horrible feelings became stronger. At last he entered into a room that burned with long passed dark magic. The floor and walls in the room were covered in scorch marks, bullet holes, and blood. The dust had refused to come into this place as though it feared to fight that had occurred here.

_'This is where it came to an end,'_ Shade said._ 'You can taste it in the air. The rage, the madness..., the sorrow.'_

And then Ranger saw Shade again standing before him, silently staring at the ground lost in thought.

"Okay I have a serious question to ask," Ranger said.

_"Shoot,_" Shade replied.

"How come I can see you sometimes but the rest of the time you're just in my head?" Ranger asked.

_"The power of darkness is strong,_" Shade replied. "_It feeds upon anger, hate, rage."_

Then to Ranger surprise the darkside looked up his face somber.

_"It also feeds on fear, despair, loneliness, grief, pain, and loss,"_ Shade explained. _"We are born in pain and sorrow. You humans are fortunate that you cannot remember your birth but for a darkside, we all remember that pain. Most of us are driven mad by it."_

"That doesn't answer my question," Ranger said surprised by how quiet he suddenly sounded.

"_Doesn't it?"_ Shade countered. _"In places where there is great darkness or in moments when your mind is filled with doubt and anger, sorrow and fury, I can take brief form, a mean ghost only visible or heard by you or others strong in the darkness."_

Ranger nodded now understanding. A horrible thought came to him.

"If I were to sink to far into the darkness..." he started.

Shade shrugged in answer.

"_I could probably possess you,"_ he answered. _"Maybe take physical form for a while but it would not last. My strength is tied so heavily to your strength that I cannot exist without you."_

"Well that's comforting," Ranger muttered before moving on. Shade gave a small sigh and vanished again.

He found the chute soon enough, a great black pipe, old and rusted but wide enough for him to squeeze into with some room to maneuver. He pulled open the hatched and looked down the long dark tube, it seemed to go on forever but far off he thought he could here the sounds of the city below. He sighed and then sat down, leaning against the chute.

He brought up his omnitool and called TSS. There were a few rings before the vampire answered.

_"This The Shadow Syndicate,_" TSS said. _"You okay Ranger?"_

"Caller Id?" Ranger asked.

_"Caller Id,_" TSS affirmed.

"Got it," Ranger replied, pushing the matter aside. "I've reached the chute and am ready to drop."

_"Roger that_," TSS said.

Ranger hesitated for a moment.

"_What's wrong?"_ TSS asked.

"This whole place," Ranger replied. "What happened here?"

TSS sighed.

"_Dark business that. A couple of years back there was this serial killer kidnapping ladies who were in their late forties to mid fifties, PSC investigate as did the police but they didn't find anything concrete for years. One of the investigators got mauled by demons and people began to suspect a cult or something. Turns out it was one crazy necromancer trying to resurrect his dead wife. Seeing as how she was an Andrastian her body was burned after death. He started kidnapping women and stitching them together to try and resurrect his dead wife."_

"Jesus," Ranger muttered.

_"Yeah,"_ TSS agreed. _"Of course then he went and crossed one of our two current mayoral candidates. Garrett Hawke's mother Leandra Amell was the last victim of the necromancer, Hawke saw to that. But he was to late to save his mother. They say she died in his arms, all covered in stitches and horror that you an I can only imagine. She still had a little bit of her mind left but with out the Necromancers magics she died right there."_

"Shit," Ranger said now sympathizing a great deal for the now politician.

_"Tell me about it,"_ TSS continued. _"Some of Lacus' campaign threw that at him recently as a point of attack on his Mage rights reforms. He looked about ready to roast them but he just told them to 'Leave my mother out of this.' Lacus responded by formally apologizing for her staff's remarks at their next encounter."_

"If only all campaign's were this clean," Ranger mused.

_"That's why the media's paying so much attention to it,"_ TSS replied half jokingly. _"They're just so shocked at how polite its been."_

"Where are you holding up?" Ranger asked.

_"New Ponyville,"_ TSS replied._ "Rarity is allowing me to spend the night until I can find a new hideout. I stopped by your place as well by the way. The Chantry managed to convince the Police not to spend overly long there and already hired someone to repair the damage."_

"Well that's the least they can do," Ranger said. "Did you fix my DVR?"

_"Yes,"_ TSS answered. _"All set to record all of Game of Thrones."_

"Good man," Ranger said brightly. "I'd probably kill someone if I didn't get my fill of Stannis the MANNIS Baratheon."

_"What about Tyrion the Imp the Pimp Lannister?"_

"Doubly so."

_"And Dany?"_

"Eh," Ranger said uncertainly. "I usually didn't pay that much attention to her parts in the book."

_"Just like you to go against the flow,_" TSS replied.

"Don't get me wrong she's a great character but she's really dragging her feet around Essos," Ranger assured him. "If she doesn't go to Westeros by the end of the next book I'll give up on her entirely as a relevant character."

_"Well to each his own,"_ TSS said. "_Switching to transmit mode."_

"Right," Ranger said with a nod. "Well I'm off to jump down this tube into a gang infested shit hole. Wish me luck."

_"Break a leg."_

With that Ranger rose to his feet, pulled on a pair of goggles, and then slipped down into the chute head first. Cold air rushed passed him nearly ripping his hood back but he kept himself as straight as he could. For several seconds he was in near complete darkness before he came out into and open space, a cavern that spread out for miles in every direction. He threw open his cloak and tapped his finger roots. The cloak went ridged forming into the a glider which as he turned caught the air slowing his descent. He pressed down on the buttons in his boot and the jets roared to life as he righted himself further slowing his descent.

He floated down into the inactive incinerator. The ashes beneath his feet crunched as he landed. He was glad he still had his mask up because the whole thing was so rusted it practically smelled of poison and infection waiting to happen. He found the hatch TSS had told him about before barely holding together on rusted hinges. He gave it a hard kick and the hatch broke away falling away with a clang. Beyond was a rusted staircase that he was amazed could even hold his weight. It lead down through a dark chamber to another door, once again rusted and weak. Another kick and he was through.

He stepped out onto a dirty rooftop and had his first real look at the Undercity. The place was a massive cavern, spreading out for miles in every direction. Pillars of rock the size of small sky scrapers held up the ceiling that supported the city above. Some of the pillars had rough structures and staircase built into their sides like moss on a tree. About these pillars was an great sprawl of a shanty town. Hastily built structures clashed against older buildings that had been used when the mines had been open and Dumar had attempted to stream line the cities infrastructure; warehouses, sewage and waste treatment plants, vehicle depots, and power stations. Countless fire pots sent streamers of smoke into the air joined by the smog produced by a few structures confirming that some of the old infrastructure was still intact. At the far side he could see a break in the rock face which opened up onto the sky, about which were clustered a great deal more structures that actually seemed rather recent. To Ranger's eyes, it looked like the first circle of hell.

_"Makes you think doesn't it?"_ TSS commented over the codec.

"Sure does," Ranger muttered.

_"I had the Black Prince download the best map of the Undercity he could find for you. Should help with navigation,"_ TSS said.

"Good thinking," Ranger replied.

_"Remember you need to find Johnny Powell,_" TSS added. _"He can get you in with the Franchetti Crime Family."_

"Where should I start?"

_"Once again the I had the Black Prince work his magic,_" TSS answered. _"He should be living by pillar Seven, near the skyward side."_

"Understood," Ranger said, bringing up his omnitool to check the map. It highlighted his location and that of the pillar in question He had a lot of ground to cover before he reached it. "I'm heading out."

_"Stay safe,_" TSS said before going silent again.

Ranger figured the fastest way to reach his objective would be gliding as much of the way as he could. So he ran for the edge of the roof and leaped off into the open air. He used the jets in his boots to help steer shifting himself about to catch updrafts from fire pots. He covered a large amount of ground quickly but by very soon he was running out of space between himself and the ground.

He was just about to bank towards another fire pot when he saw a young woman being accosted by a group of misshapen figures. Not one to leave a woman in distress he adjusted his course to swoop down upon her attackers. As he drew closer he realized they were a gang of mutants; misshapen ugly creatures with excess limbs or unnecessary bits attached to them. He landed silently behind them, taking cover behind a dumpster.

"You missed your payment last week Alice," the leader of the group said in a deep gurgling voice, most likely due to the flesh growth about his mouth.

"For the last time I am not paying off you ruffians," the woman snapped in a very proper British accent with the tone to match. She was dressed in a dirty light blue and white dress, had dark black hair, and large green eyes. She was thin, clearly riding on the dangerous edge of starvation most likely.

"The boss doesn't like that," another wheezed raising his left arm which looked like a lobster claw.

Alice drew out a long sharp knife that Ranger couldn't place the material of.

"Take one more step towards me and you'll wish you'd never been born," she warned them.

"Kitty's got claws," one of the mutants with a lizard tail cackled.

"We got bigger ones," another said pulling out a mini Uzi.

That was enough for Ranger.

"Excuse me," he said stepping out of cover. "They lady asked you to back off."

"And who the fuck are you?" The leader gurgled turning to face him with his goon squad.

"Just a concerned citizen," Ranger replied. "Now leave her alone."

"I appreciate the assistance sir but I have this under control," Alice said.

"Yeah," the one with lobster claw said darkly snapping his claws. "Buzz off before we cut you."

"Call it a hint of chivalry," Ranger said slipping his hands into his cloak and wrapping his fingers around the grips of Sol and Luna. "Now get lost before this gets ugly."

The leader laughed a cold wheezing laugh.

"You want to play hero boy?" He wheezed. "You picked the wrong place for that."

"Leave him be," Alice said. "He's not involved with this."

"He got himself involved when he opened his stupid mouth," the one with the Uzi said taking aim.

Quick as a flash Ranger drew out his pistols and trained one the leader and the other on the one with Uzi. The mutants froze eying the pistols.

"You may have claws," Ranger said coldly. "But mine are longer and sharper than yours. And if you want to threaten some one make sure you've actually got ammo in your weapon."

The mutants shared nervous glances. Ranger flicked the safeties off.

"Okay!" The leader said, terrified. "We'll leave I swear."

"Smart boys," Ranger replied. "Now beat it."

The mutants tossed parting glares at Alice before scampering off as quickly as they could. Ranger flicked the safties back on and returned his pistols to their holsters. Alice lowered her knife.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine," Alice answered. "That happens every few days or so, at least I didn't have to leave bodies behind this time."

"Who were those guys?" Ranger asked.

"You're asking a lot of questions for someone I just meet," Alice replied warily.

"Call me Ranger," he answered. "At your service."

"Alice Liddle," Alice replied. "Your service is welcome but I don't require it."

"Just so," Ranger said crossing his arms. "Who were those guys?"

"Local scum nothing more," Alice answered. "If you don't mine I would like to get myself home."

"Of course," Ranger said with a nod. "Would you like an escort?"

"Thank you but no," Alice replied. "I can take care of myself."

"Well then this is where we part ways miss Liddle," Ranger said turning away. "Take care of yourself."

"You as well mister Ranger," she replied. "Do be careful, the Undercity is a rough place."

"Like you said," he called over his shoulder. "I can take care of myself."

He rounded a bend and began walking down another alley.

_'Something was wrong with that girl,'_ Shade said.

'Uh-huh,' Ranger replied rolling his eyes.

_'Mark my words,_' Shade snapped. '_I could feel it, something strange and maddening.'_

Ranger shrugged off Shade's commentary and continued down the streets. The poverty here in the undercity was all around him, decay on such a level that is made the lowtown slums look like Beverly hills. The streets were lined with beggars, drunks, and drug addicts. Dealers stood on every street corner openly hawking their products. Starving children fought over scraps of food like wild animals. He heard a gun shot in the distance every now and again and no one did anything. He could hear people shouting or sobbing or both inside battered buildings and shelters. Every now and again he had to step over a dead body lying in the street no one had bothered to move. It disgusted him so much he wanted to kick something.

He kept his hood up, something he noticed was a common fashion down here in the Undercity. People walked the streets with hoodies, cloaks, robes, even masks and large hats. They hid their faces and disfigurements with heavy clothing, maybe out of shame or a desire to privacy. Ranger was simply glad that no one would pay him much mind so long as he kept his hood up.

When he could he would pause to check his omnitool to confirm that he was still on course towards the pillar. The map itself was of moderate usefulness due t to the haphazard nature of the Undercity. He had to frequently take side routes, detours, or find work arounds to various unmapped clusters of makeshift shelters.

Slowly but surely however he made his way closer and closer to the pillar. The structures became more regular and the poverty seemed to lessen as he got closer. Clearly this was one of the places where the stronger inhabitants of the Undercity ruled over those who they considered beneath them. He saw actual store fronts and businesses providing various products and services. There were brothels, bars, strip clubs, a clinic, weapons stores, a grocery store, a clothing shop, the smallest slivers of civilized society.

He walked into one such establishment, his eyes scanning the patrons who were deep in their drinks. He slowly moved through the crowds towards the dirty bar as typical dark music pounded out from a battered set of speakers in each corner of the room. The bartender was rough looking man with one eye and an eye patch. He looked up from the glass he was polishing with a filthy rag and scowled at Ranger.

"You want something shit face?" The bartender growled.

_'Charming,'_ Shade said within Ranger's mind.

"Just some information," Ranger replied. "I need to find some one."

"Well good luck with that shit face," the bartender said. "There's a lot of dumb cunts down here."

"Maybe you can help me with that," Ranger said sliding a few bills onto the table.

The bartender raised an eyebrow but accepted the cash.

"Who you looking for?" He asked.

"Johnny Powel," Ranger replied.

"Him?" The bartender said with surprise. "He lives out back in box. Crazy shit head."

"Thanks for that," Ranger said brightly before setting down another bill. "Don't tell anyone you saw me."

"My lips are sealed shit face," the bartender replied.

Ranger slipped out of the bar and went around the back to find a fittingly dirty alley. Sure enough there was a small cardboard box in a corner by a dumpster with a mans legs sticking out of it. Ranger could hear snoring from inside and frowned. He walked up to the box and tapped the man's legs with his boot. The man did not move. He gave the box a shake, nothing. A scowl crossed his face and he gave the man's legs a sharp kick.

The man yelled and the box was flung up. Inside was a small man with thin wispy hair and wild, watery eyes.

"Who the fuck are you!?" He yelped. "I swear to god I'll shank you!"

"Calm down short stack," Ranger replied. "You Johnny Powel?"

"Yeah," he hissed. "What's it to you?"

"Call me Ranger," Ranger said. "I need your help."

"What with?" Johnny said with a scowl.

"I hear you have connections with the Franchetti Crime Family. I need a word with them," Ranger replied.

Johnny's eyes went wide with fear.

"No way!" He yelped. "No fucking way man! Jackie would tear me in half if I rat him out!"

"I take it Jackie is Jackie Estacado?" Ranger asked, ignoring Johnny's panick.

"Yeah," Johnny said his eyes darting about the alley trying to find a way out. "Used to be a hit man for them, but then they marked him for death, killed his girlfriend Jenny, and left him for dead."

"What happened?" Ranger asked.

"What happened?" Johnny said incredulously. "What fucking happened? Do you live under a rock or something? Jackie tore them apart that's fucking what! Now he fucking runs them. Nobody messes with Jackie or else they end up missing a few organs!"

"Well I don't want to do anything to him or his gang," Ranger replied. "I just need to talk to him."

"What about?" Johnny demanded.

"There's a cult down here that's causing trouble up top," Ranger answered. "I need to shut it down and Jackie can hopefully give me information that I need."

"Again, he'd rip me in half!" Johnny snapped. "No deal!"

"I can make it worth your while," Ranger replied. "I just need to talk to him."

_'Oh just beat him until he squeals like a pig,_' Shade said clearly just as annoyed as Ranger was.

Johnny however frowned.

"Look pal," he said. "I don't care how much you've got nothing can compare to what Jackie can and will do to me."

Ranger scowled and put a hand on the hilt of Ddraig s Cual, making sure the hilt could be seen.

"I'm not taking no..."

"Holy shit," Johnny whispered, interrupting Ranger's words and moving in closer. "Is that what I think it is?"

Ranger's scowl turned into a frown. He drew out Ddraig s Cual and showed it to Johnny.

"Holy shit it is," Johnny whispered. "Ddraig s Cual, the sword of Twilight, the Dragons Maw."

"You've heard of it?" Ranger asked.

Johnny nodded vigorously. "And if you're carrying it then you must be a Twilight Warrior. Holy fucking shit."

"Help me set up a meeting with Jackie and I'll let you examine it," Ranger said.

Johnny paused for a moment, then nodded.

"You got a deal."


End file.
